


Croatian Rhapsody

by ex_skeleton



Series: 狂想曲世界 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: ABO, F/M, M/M, Wasteland, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ex_skeleton/pseuds/ex_skeleton
Summary: 末日前地下社会+末日后废土餐饮摇滚的AU，暴力美学+色情片+剧情片+阴谋剧+个人英雄主义。非典型ABO，一切以帅气硬核为目的。足球共荣！肉体all软精神软all，查笛万大三角，提及水托criska猴森皮水皮感谢老尘（@栗白羽）与老王（@阿拉霍洞开）同开这个脑洞！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AaliyahLiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahLiu/gifts).



**0.**

       他是世界的瑰宝。

       我们没有任何一个人有资格独享他。

 

**1.**

       科瓦契奇在捡垃圾。

       一流猎手是食肉动物，二流猎手是食腐动物，他这种在一二流边缘的形单影只的流浪者，严格遵循“打个过就打打不过就捡剩的”这个千年适用的生存原则。

       所以他在不久前火并的战场上搜尸，仔仔细细地拍遍僵硬的肉体上，顺走子弹、燃料、医疗品和食物。

       有一个人坐在他不远处的垃圾山上饶有兴趣地看着他。垃圾山很高，是一个俯瞰台下的vip席位。

       “喂。”观众出声了，在科瓦契奇背后。

       科瓦契奇吓了一跳。连想都没有想，他翻滚过尸体旁将自己调整到面对声音来的方向，同时给手里的SMG上膛，脚尖点地，所有肌肉都绷着。这一套战术动作做完了，才发觉自己一身冷汗。

       的确恐怖。对手一出声他就几乎确认自己打不过。他连对方的气息都没有发现，如果被偷袭早就没命了。他一边警戒，一边盘算着怎么制造一些障碍供他逃命。

       不速之客一点都没有分享他的紧张，脚步轻快地从垃圾山上蹦下来，科瓦契奇看清他带着个礼帽，背着个长的黑匣子，淡金长发打理的很干净——老天啊他们可是在垃圾场啊，笑容近乎天真无邪。

       这就更恐怖了。

       他们在末日后废土的垃圾山，本地两大部族火并完，地面浸透污血，雷雨前溽热的空气中都是腐烂和火药的味道，但这个人轻松地站在这里，仿佛刚从舞台上下来跟观众互动的摇滚歌手。

       而且是从两层楼高的垃圾山上直接跳下来。

       这是个怪物。他想，下定决心如果对手动一步他就开枪，距离再近他就一点反击能力都没有了。

       “你在干什么呀？”不速之客“咯咯”地一边笑一边问他，并且仿佛看透了他的想法，站在原地脚步画圈，但是没有近前。

       这时候有另一个人看不下去了。

       “小子，我建议你不要开枪，会死的。”

       科瓦契奇好久没有打过今晚这么多冷颤了，因为他好久没同时见过这么多可怕的人了。

       这个声音当然也是从他身后传来的，而且他也毫无察觉。

       他在一瞬间几乎绝望地想，我怕是真的要交代在这里了，对手一前一后包夹了他，而他像个待宰的蠢羊。

       “还有多马戈伊，”这句话声调稍微扬起来一点，好像不是对他说的，“别吓着人孩子。”

       “他就是老板要找的人吗？”

       老板？什么老板？

       “是的吧。”

       “啊，真可爱。跟老板一样。”

       科瓦契奇彻底跟不上这个谈话的节奏了。什么老板？可爱是说他吗？可爱这个词真的该出现在这个世界里吗？

       “小子，你放松一点，”后一个人的声音出现在他耳后。

       科瓦契奇尽全力阻止了自己避挡躲闪的本能反应，左脚划出一步错开身体，未持扳机的左手离开枪把从左侧腰间摸出一把手枪，电光石火间半点多余的动作都没有，两把枪口分别对准了两个人。

       “哇哦，”后一个人的声音是赞许的，甚至还有一点笑意，“身手可以啊。”

       “呀呀呀呀，”前一个人吹了一声口哨，“德扬，他好像卢卡啊。”

       卢卡？

       全部注意力都精诚所致在两位对手身上的科瓦契奇听到这个名字的时候瞳孔猛地收缩了一下，两位高手没有放过他这片刻动摇。

       “卢卡·莫德里奇，”后一个人说，“这个名字能打动你自己跟我们走一趟吗？”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

       霓虹灯管的招牌在暴雨中明明灭灭。

       科瓦契奇看到那个红色的“ĆorLuka”的时候恍然以为自己出现幻觉了，甚至不敢走近，怕自己的唐突触碰惊扰镜花水月，可就算是假的他也想多看一会儿。

       他以为自己这辈子都见不到了。

       第一个跟他说话的人在第一滴雨水降临之前走了，留下一句“暴雨和仇人的头适合磨刀”，不带走一片云彩，来去都如风。另一个人仿佛拿他没办法，笑骂了一句“你别回来了”，末了还摇摇头。相比起第一个人身上纯真近邪的战栗，后一个人明显看起来好打交道多了，科瓦契奇在路上只剩下他们两个的时候甚至松了一口气。这位德杨·洛夫伦身材高大，长得就混不吝，但看起来没什么虚虚实实的心眼和笑着剥皮刮骨的气质，说话甚至还很有意思。

       “你愣啥？”洛夫伦往“ĆorLuka”门口走了两步，发现科瓦契奇没跟上来。

       “哦，没有，抱歉。”科瓦契奇甩了甩头，“怕现在是被人打了药，看到的都是幻觉。”

       洛夫伦皱了皱眉，但是没说什么，径直走向酒馆的大门，将其拉开一个缝。

       昏黄的灯光和流水般的琴音从里面传来。

       是一首《克罗地亚狂想曲》。

       在无数黄昏，科瓦契奇忍受着饥饿、脱水、伤口化脓、开裂旧伤、孤独、辐射带来的头痛和耳鸣，一边给擦枪擦子弹磨刀为晚上的狩猎做准备，一边试图压抑驯化自己想放弃一切任由自己发疯的冲动，一边大口喘气阻止自己一枪崩了自己。在那个时候，他会想到卢卡·莫德里奇，和在一切结束之前马德里的阳光。

       然后觉得自己还可以再撑一会儿。

       在梦里拥抱他的、亲吻他额角的人此刻在他面前，金发如回忆中的夏天般闪耀。

       但他就是做梦也想不到他能活着迎来这一天，呆立原地痴痴地看着。

       直到那个人抱住了他。

       “马特奥，我的兄弟。”声音和一个切面吻一起落在了他的脸颊，“诶，别哭啊。没事了。”

       他被拉近一个温暖的怀抱，熟悉的气味占据了他的感官，才惊觉自己已经泪流满面，于是一把回抱住魂牵梦绕的人，用尽全身力气。

       从马德里到萨格勒布。从人到怪物。从年轻健康到伤痕累累。从风神俊朗到失心疯。

       ——从他的怀里到他的怀里。那么一切都值得。

       “理解你，马特奥。”另一个人拍拍他的肩膀，也把他抱在怀里，连同莫德里奇一起。

       他比洛夫伦还要高大，身长手长，轻而易举地把两个的脑袋环在自己胸前。

       这一个晚上发生的要命的事情已经太多了。科瓦契奇已经没有办法再瞪大自己的眼睛表达惊愕和失而复得的百感交集。他只有哭也只能哭，眼泪滋润他干裂的眼角。

       这也是个他以为自己这辈子再也见不到的人。在自己有印象以来就跟莫德里奇出双入对，所以在末日后的浮光掠影中他们通常一起入他的梦，流亡路上磕了天知道什么成分的止疼剂天旋地转时抚摸他后脑勺的手，此刻真实地轻拍着他的后背。

       他觉得这一刻就这么死在这里也是值的，使他能想到的最好的死法，破破烂烂的苟延残喘劫后余生再没有什么别的渴求的了。

       “你饿了吧，”韦德兰·乔尔卢卡放开他们，准备担起主厨的职责，“我去给你弄点吃的？鱼汤可以吧？”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

夜已经深了，雨也已经停了。

雨滴敲打窗棂的轻快声音也已经停了，却有别的东西在敲打窗棂。

一种毫无章法、半点节奏感也没有的敲击声，又一搭没一搭的，听起来说不出得诡异恐怖，像是索命的厉鬼在窗外倒挂，“咯咯”地笑着，窥探着窗内的世界。

莫德里奇听见了这个声音。乔尔卢卡也听见了。这本来敲的就是他们卧室的窗户。

他们察觉得出窗外有人。

他们甚至早就猜到今晚会有这位不速的访客，在科瓦契奇和洛夫伦回到ĆorLuka的时候。

莫德里奇将毯子裹紧了一点，然后将头埋进乔尔卢卡的胸前，把自己缩成小小的一团，想要隔绝这种声音。

他在往乔尔卢卡的怀里缩。

对于一个正常的青年，如果有这样可爱的人窝在自己的怀里，怕是心都要酥了，无论被窝外面是豺狼虎豹还是刀光血影，都应该主动站出来去帮这个人解决的。

乔尔卢卡是一名正常的青年，但已经对此免疫了。同样的情景大概每天早上都要发生一次，但莫德里奇不可能永远赖床不起。

“找你的。”他在莫德里奇耳边低语，手掌探进毯子下面，抚摸那个人赤裸的脊背。

“你去应吧。”莫德里奇咕哝，听起来心情不太好。任何一个人在睡到半夜被人敲窗户叫起来，心情都不会太好的。

这语气听起来像赌气。乔尔卢卡失笑，说：“我去应又要打一架。”

这是大实话。莫德里奇也知道，他就是不太想起床解决这件事。

可他必须解决，也只有他能解决。

他已经坐起来开始穿衣服。衣服要穿一会儿，前半夜刚做完爱的人是不会穿着任何衣服的。

乔尔卢卡跟窗外的噪声来源打过三次架。第一次几乎拆了ĆorLuka一楼的酒吧，第二次几乎拆了ĆorLuka的庭院，第三次实在太凶，甚至吓到了守夜的苏巴希奇，最后莫德里奇赶在事情一发不可收拾之前当机立断，和苏巴希奇一人一把勒沃库森出品的麻醉枪配合默契，才控制住局面。被麻醉的人都不太高兴，尤其是乔尔卢卡这个在勒沃库森混过的，感觉自己玩儿了一辈子鹰结果让鹰给叼了，莫德里奇至少一边哄了半个月。

那时他下定决心，事不过三，他发誓说什么也不会让这两个人再打架了，不然ĆorLuka可能要破产和非战斗性减员。

避免他人的冲突是一个技术活儿。乔尔卢卡好说，这人比较通情达理。另一方就比较困难。驯服狂犬需要战法犀利、强大的精神力、和无论何时都做不错事情的稳健。

所以莫德里奇推开窗户的时候已经神清目明。

信息素交融的味道扩散到了室外。

血腥味闯进室内。

随着浓重的、新鲜的血腥味爆裂，一串人头突然从天而降悬在莫德里奇面前，每一颗头上都定格了临死前恐惧到极致的扭曲表情。

莫德里奇一点反应也没有，甚至眉头都没有皱一下。

这几乎是暴雨夜定番。

刽子手落在了他的窗台上，扛着这串人头，蹲了下来，深吸了一口气。莫德里奇看清那个人被铆钉装饰的靴子上溅上的泥巴和血污。

这人似乎对自己闻到的不是很满意，显得有些焦躁，掂量起绑在自己刀鞘上的这串人头，像一只求欢的雄鸟，在不停跳跃，摇晃着脑袋检查自己求偶用的杰作。

“卢卡卢卡，”他说，“我杀了这么多人。我可以跟你睡觉了吗？”

莫德里奇听见自己身后传来一声微不可闻的钝响，应该是乔尔卢卡笑倒在床上用枕头噎住声音发出的动静。

乔尔卢卡跟提出这个睡觉请求的人，这名叫维达的ĆorLuka工兵兼贝斯手兼DJ的第三次打架的起因就是类似的一个情景。类似的一句话，让偷听着的拥有睡觉权的乔尔卢卡直接笑出了声，理所应当被视为极端的挑衅，然后他们在莫德里奇能一脚一个铲断之前就大开大合放出了真的杀气厮打在一起，当时莫德里奇观察了10分钟也没找出能在不真的伤到两个人的前提下制止他们的方法。

此后莫德里奇跟乔尔卢卡约法三章，第一条就是不管他说什么你都别出声。维达这个人精神在另一个次元，行为和思想都完全没有迹可寻，莫德里奇不能预判什么样的声音会激发什么样的反应，驯兽全靠精神力硬刚和对危险的直觉。

他放出一点气场，说：“不了吧。”

这是一棒子。

维达对这个答案似乎很习惯，耷拉着脑袋，但状态稳定：“啊……你还是不愿意跟我睡觉。”

莫德里奇有时候也是挺佩服这个人的，同样的“睡觉吗”“不”的对话似乎已经持续发生了几年了。

而根据经验，训犬还差一颗糖。

他将身体探出窗外，踮脚揽住维达的脖子，拥抱着他，丝毫不在意维达汗淋林血汪汪的皮肤。他放出自己的信息素：“辛苦辛苦。”

维达在他头发间深吸一口气。人活着就是为了吸莫德里奇。

然后维达诚恳地评价，确实很诚恳很平静的那种，维达很少能有这么正常、不让人毛骨悚然的语气：“你跟查理闻起来越来越像了。”

这跟平日疯癫对比起来，甚至有些悲伤。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

莫德里奇多年前、在末日后第一次见到维达的时候，维达正在锯一个人的脖子。

活人的脖子，锯子拉扯一下血溅三尺高的那种。

所以莫德里奇一脚踏进那个天然洞窟看清里面是什么的时候就后悔了，但是没有回头路。

自然的力量永远比人类可怕。彼时克罗地亚境内十六湖附近的酸雨能溶解一切生灵，只有大地和山川能提供庇佑。

他要么出门被酸雨淋成骷髅，要么和这位在锯脖子的道上朋友分享一个天然溶洞。他只能选择后者。

这位道上朋友对于锯脖子精益求精，心无旁骛，对于不速之客的到来毫无反应，连头都没有抬。

莫德里奇眨了眨眼睛，决定还是按礼节来。他低声说了一句“打扰了”，然后在尽量靠近洞口的位置，用靴子踏平了一小块地方，扫走了石块，裹紧斗篷席地而坐，闭目养神，分出一点注意力关注这位锯脖子的兄弟。

这位道上朋友显然不是很擅长锯脖子。

锯子卡着颈骨嘎吱嘎吱，被锯的这位濒死间呜呜咽咽，锯人的这位哈嘶哈嘶喘着粗气，外面酸雨劈里啪啦，混合着溶解的滋滋声。

这实在是太糟心了。

以至于莫德里奇观察半天之后忍不住出声，想帮某个人早点结束痛苦：“那个……你、你可以试试，先把第三个脊椎结打断。”

他不算外向的人，跟陌生人说话会不由自主地腼腆磕绊，对于自己说的内容却很有底气。

锯人的这位抬起头看了他一眼，那双眼睛闪着孩童式的天真兴奋，仿佛小朋友折磨被雨打湿的蝴蝶时的快乐。

莫德里奇静静深吸了一口气阻止一股寒气从脊椎升上来。

这回麻烦了。他想。这是个疯子。

末日之后世界上最不缺的就是疯子。

失去一切希望与未来的确分量太重了，求生又是如此艰难，大部分人活着活着顺势放弃了自己。活着就是恶心，就是在深渊中没有出路，舍弃知性和自我是不再痛苦的唯一方式。

疯子的行为不能用正常人的思维去理解，没有正常的逻辑，所以不能预判。对于莫德里奇这种依靠推断和预判的指挥官来说，属于对付起来最膈应的对象。

他不动声色地在斗篷下握紧了枪把。

锯脖子的这位不知道那儿抽出一把长刀，精准无误地用刀背击打上莫德里奇说的位置，然后笑起来，对于“咔哧”的那一声很满意。

“你真厉害。”这话说的十分真诚，“我叫维达，你叫什么名字。”

莫德里奇惯例战场、见过大世面也没想到这个对话会这么发展。

但莫德里奇也不是特别正常的人。他在皇家马德里是世界影响力最大的黑手党的鼎盛时代，在组织内担任指挥核心，身边都是世界一流的怪物。

他坦然作答：“我叫莫德里奇。”

“你好，莫德里奇。”维达这时候终于完成了身首异处的大业，正开心地举着这颗头颅端详，“你知道怎么把头变成头骨吗。”

莫德里奇觉得这话进行的哪里不对，仿佛自己才是那个变态。在马德里处理尸体有一条严格训练的流水线，一般交给勤勤恳恳的卡瓦哈尔或者纳乔，轮不到他动手，他只有理论知识，来自于跟阿韦洛亚交往密切的时候的深夜闲聊。

“……你可以让它出去淋淋雨。但是别用刀吊着，会伤害刀刃。”

“你帮我拿出去好不好。”

“……这不好吧。”

“啊，”维达委屈，“可是我想要一个头骨杯子。”

“你可以自己拿出去。”莫德里奇善意地提醒。

维达不说话了，开始认真思考这个提议。

思考的结果是他觉得莫德里奇比头骨有意思多了。遂随手把锯了半天的这颗头抛在地上，来到莫德里奇面前，学着莫德里奇的样子席地而坐。

莫德里奇的枪口已经暗中对准了他。

“你好香。”维达动了动鼻子，歪着头问他：“你是Omega吧。”

一般这句话说出来，一场恶战是避免不了的。莫德里奇感到内心一阵疲惫，不动声色地将自己调整到战斗模式，腹诽这是狗鼻子吗，我只能闻到血腥味。

“是啊。”

“我想和你睡觉。”

“不了吧。”

“啊，”维达耷拉着脑袋，“你不想我跟你睡觉。”

但维达没有伤心多久，他很快就有了新点子，把骨碌到不知道哪个角落的人头捞了回来，像展示心爱的玩具似的给莫德里奇展示：“这是我的老朋友。”

莫德里奇没跟上这逻辑。

“我以为是你仇人？”

维达不屑：“谁会想用仇人的头喝酒啊。”

这话说的竟然还有那么一些道理。

但是莫德里奇实在不知道怎么接。

岩洞中沉默了，维达似乎对这种安静感到不适。他开始躁动，挠挠头，又在不大地洞里转圈踱步，甚至把这颗头颅当球垫着玩了半天。

莫德里奇一边观察一边觉得当这位的老朋友实在是太惨了，并同时觉得哪里有点不对劲，他超乎常人的直觉在试图提醒他某种东西，迫使他在血腥味和一个疯子旁边静下心来，透过疯癫串联被他忽视的细节。

所以他沉默着思考。

而维达像只试图接近他又不知所措的野生动物，脚步似乎杂乱无序，却在兜圈子中步步逼近他地身边。

莫德里奇假装没有意识到对方的探寻。他按捺下自己想动手的本能，如伏击的猎手，一只蟒蛇，一条海底泥砂里张着血盆大口的肉食鱼类，任由这个人来到最低限度的安全距离。

维达与他似乎有某种默契，在莫德里奇一触即发、扣下扳机前一刻停住了自己脚步。

“我就在这里，你不要开枪，我打不过你。”维达说，深吸一口气，“你真的太香了。我想吸。”

莫德里奇自动忽略了后半句。

他目光明锐，在这个距离，终于借着昏黄的油灯看清那个人满是血污的面孔。

然后他笑了。

“多马戈伊·维达。”莫德里奇说，“你还记得我吗。“

听到这个名字的瞬间维达颤抖了，许久未见的正常人类的表情浮现在他脸上。他瞪大了眼睛。

“2012在乌克兰和波兰，2014在南非，2016在法国，2018在俄罗斯，我是你的指挥官。”莫德里奇停顿了一下，“我是卢卡。”

酸雨前他一个人踏进了喀斯特地貌的溶洞。酸雨后他跟维达两个人出来。

他跨越国境线后一直在寻找为国征战时的旧部。这是他遇到的第一人，比他从加泰罗尼亚起一路追踪的拉基蒂奇更早相遇。

除去不幸在地中海遭遇船难于是多花了很久很久的科瓦契奇，ĆorLuka的人员集结开始于十六湖的湖边洞窟里，结束于萨格勒布市郊，一场深入敌营时被强制激起的发情期，给自己留下的最后一颗子弹，苏巴西奇的FR-F2长枪一划800米无人区。

还有与他一同给ĆorLuka冠名的某人天降救场。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
科瓦契奇再次醒来时感到一种说不出的迷茫，那种已经办成了一件赌上了一切的大事，不知道该用自己的生命干什么的空虚困惑。

他这一觉睡了很久——他已经很久没有放心地睡过好觉了，还是在洗过热水澡、被莫德里奇亲自包扎了伤口之后，躺在柔软的床垫上。这一觉让他四肢百骸累积的劳损都发散了出来，他随便翻了个身，感觉每一块肌肉都跟拉伤了一样疼。

他是被乔尔卢卡叫醒的。乔尔卢卡叫醒他的方式实在不能说是温柔，“噌”地一下拉开窗帘，再毫不犹豫地把他的被子撤走。

“你还活着吗？”乔尔卢卡笑着问。

“唔……”科瓦契奇把自己蜷起来，想假装什么都不知道。这要是别人，在踏进他门口的时候他就在被子底下准备好枪口了。但这是乔尔卢卡，所以他只想赖床。

“赶紧起来，”乔尔卢卡像一个催自己孩子起床去上学的父亲，“这都几点了。一堆事儿等着你弄呢。”

乔尔卢卡诚不欺他。他的迷茫持续了半小时都没有，就开始进入另一个层级的忙碌。他跟乔尔卢卡走进ĆorLuka的车间的时候莫德里奇已经穿戴好斗篷和防风眼镜等他们，有个穿着工装裤、挎着一兜子工具的人在为两辆待发的摩托做出行检查，测量胎压。

科瓦契奇忍不住“哇”了一声。

那实在是很酷、很拉风、很拼装、很巨型的摩托，来自地狱的钢铁的马，似乎是从他在旧世界打的游戏中狂奔出来的，每个战士心中的梦。

这是非常由衷的一句称赞。没有人会不喜欢听他人对于自己作品的惊叹，所以这名机械师向科瓦契奇露出了笑容。

“马特奥，这是达里奥·斯尔纳。”莫德里奇跟他介绍，“机枪手，机械师。达里奥，这是……”

“我知道，”斯尔纳眨眨眼睛，“你儿子。都长这么大了？”

这人的调侃温柔又家常，让科瓦契奇有一种错觉，仿佛他们不是在末日后堆满了各色废弃零件、充满油污味道的车间里，而是在某个度假胜地路遇十多年、交情好到成为亲人的兄弟。

对话进行的也非常像亲戚询问孩子的学业：“我听说你跟卢卡都是在马德里混的。你打什么位置？”

“指挥官。”科瓦契奇脱口而出，说出来有点不好意思——他实在是个资历较浅很年轻的指挥官，又补充了一句，“但我很少独立带队，我给卢卡补位的，他、他带我。”

“马德里把他当我的接班人培养。”莫德里奇补充。“但他本身已经是很厉害很可靠的指挥官。”

“那太好了，” 斯尔纳说，“那你来了卢卡的负担能小很多啊。”

“什么意思？”科瓦契奇一脸茫然，并茫然地接住了乔尔卢卡扔给他的一包装备。乔尔卢卡瞥了他一样，那意思是大家都在干活儿，你别傻站着聊天，帮着装车。

“唉，咱这儿人手比较缺，一直都缺，大家都一个人干两三个人的活儿。” 斯尔纳碎碎念，“基本上每个人都当牲口使吧。哦，但是卢卡最辛苦，他经常有时候连轴转，因为什么都需要他干。他要坐镇后方，经营咱这儿，还要去跟两位老爷子汇报谈计划。派出去的小队也需要指挥官，一般是伊万，伊万·拉基蒂奇你知道吧。但是小队回来的时候需要人接应，卢卡还得自己去接应。你来了，至少可以帮他接应一下。”

这段话科瓦契奇有一个地方听不懂：“老爷子？什么老爷子？”

“我们要去见的人。”乔尔卢卡说，“达利奇和苏克。”

科瓦契奇有点懵：“哪个达利奇？哪个苏克？”

乔尔卢卡说：“你想的那两个。这世界上没有很多萨利奇和很多苏克。”

“克罗地亚的佣兵头子达利奇？”

乔尔卢卡点点头，说：“他主要管子弹火药汽油之类的，军需。咱们相当于他的打手。”

“黑白两道通吃的那个、国安负责人苏克？”

乔尔卢卡觉得孺子可教：“他主要控制医疗啊农业啊能源啊。是真的管事儿的。”

“你们去见萨利奇，”莫德里奇示意科瓦契奇坐上乔尔卢卡那辆的摩托车的后座，自己爬上另一辆，一转握把点燃引擎，作为指挥官果断地分配任务，“本来应该我带你去的，但是苏克找我，所以让韦德兰带你去了，我去他去都一样的。萨利奇应该会送你一套引擎，带回来让达里奥给你也拼个车，我们就可以带你出去扫荡了。我去找苏克，今天之内应该回不来，凌晨伊万的小队回来，我直接去接应。不出差错的话，明天早上见。”

斯尔纳把车间的库门打开。引擎轰鸣，犹如雷震。

科瓦契奇理解了莫德里奇摩托上装载的重甲、重机枪、穿甲弹和巨大的油箱的含义。

他也理解了“卢卡最辛苦”和“连轴转”的含义。

他突然找回了在马德里、看莫德里奇伤重被抬回安全屋、他从莫德里奇沾血的手指上接过指挥耳机时的心情，仿佛血液沸腾的激荡。

——迫切地想要变强，独当一面，跟这个人一起分担、共同作战。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
夕阳已经西陲了，莫德里奇却没有在苏克的基地。

他在一个神秘的地方做一件神秘的事情。

他在爬一个凋败的钢铁架子。这个架子之前是一栋高楼，后来轰炸和风吹日晒蚕食了它的骨肉，只留下一座残破的骨骸，被辐射后的三眼乌鸦当作曝尸的巢穴。

乌鸦是智慧的鸟类，辐射变异之后更是进化成建筑大师。它们合理运用楼架的结构，用金属废料搭建出错综复杂的结构，精妙绝伦堪比矮人的地宫。

三眼乌鸦的领地意识极强，它们暴躁而嗜血，喙和爪子都刀锋般锐利。世界上能在它们的的巢穴里来去自如的人实在不多。

上百只乌鸦一起用它们血红的眼睛看着莫德里奇。

这实在是个藏东西的好地方，莫德里奇为了申请这块地方的使用权，手上沾了不知道多少乌鸦血。

他轻车熟路地向上爬，想起不久前苏克揶揄的表情，和那句“你又要用我当借口去做你的小生意了？”

怎么是生意呢，是事业。他笑着回复，知道苏克没有生气。

苏克不会对他真的生气。苏克看他宛如他看科瓦契奇，当作自己的继任者，严厉时都透着为你好的慈祥。

苏克继续跟他话家常：到底是什么，非要弄的这么神秘。

莫德里奇推诿地非常熟练：只有神秘才能存在的事。

苏克对这个答案不太满意，但他没有说什么。再说什么就不像一个明事理的领袖了，他不能让莫德里奇对自己失望，只是提醒：最终你还是得给自己的人一个解释。你的人里，其他人好说，但你应当瞒不过拉基蒂奇。

莫德里奇同意。拉基蒂奇洞察力惊人，而且极端聪明，很少有拉基蒂奇不知道的事情。他还没有想好怎么跟拉基蒂奇逐渐摊牌，但也没有功夫去想。要他考虑的事情实在太多了，这不算是特别紧急的一件。

他已经来到了乌鸦巢穴的顶，这里有一些无论如何不应该再乌鸦巢穴里出现的东西。

一台无线电收发机，一个太阳能发电机，和一个天线。

这显然不会是乌鸦们放在这里的。

末日后无线通讯几乎全断，也没有任何一个势力有能力维护大面积的信号塔，信息交流回到了喊话的石器时代。

莫德里奇熟练地输入一串启动码：1010。

嘈杂的被中转过无数次的电波送来大陆另一端的声音，是来自米兰的声音：“嘶——莫德里奇，他往你那里去了，嘶——昨天凌晨——嘶——动身，海路。”

莫德里奇心里“咯噔”一下。

然后是来自慕尼黑的声音：“他在我这——嘶——里时大约猜到我们在——嘶——流信息了。”

莫德里奇心里又“咯噔”一下。

来自马德里的声音问他：“你怎么想，嘶——莫德里奇。”

莫德里奇觉得自己并不能怎么想。事实上，他现在大脑一片空白。

他很少大脑一片空白。他此刻心情复杂，恍惚惶惑，纵然从里斯本几个月发来“他走了”的消息的时候他就猜到会有这么一天，但他依然不能分辨这是喜讯还是噩耗。

他思索了好一会儿，才缓缓地说：“如果他来，我一定会找到他。我一定会见到他。我会为他提供一切必要的帮助。”

阿姆斯特丹问：“你一个人？”

莫德里奇说：“我自己来。”

伦敦问：“你觉得仅靠一个人的力量——嘶——可行吗？”

莫德里奇笑了：“几年前，我们为了找卡卡，在整个欧洲发侦察令。结果是什么我们都知道了。”

卡迪夫说：“那时我们都——嘶——对于这个新世界没有概念。”

巴黎说：“所以我们自大了，以为这还是由我们掌——嘶——控的旧世界。”

莫德里奇庆幸有人理解他的意思：“所以保险为上，而且克罗地亚并不大，你们要相信我的眼线。”

跟这件事情最有关的里斯本说：“我同意。几年前找卡——嘶——卡，现在找他，如果不压着这个消息，整个大陆都会知道他在干什么。那他隐——嘶——姓埋名、低调潜伏，就没有意义了。以他的名声，他本可以去任何一个地方，找我们之中的任——嘶——何一个，帮他完成任何事情。他一定不想让人知道他的行踪。”

无线电又沙沙地交换了一些别的情报。最后布鲁塞尔说：“唉，真希望我们能和美洲和非洲建立通讯啊。”

海洋横亘在他们之间，分隔两个世界。

莫德里奇跟着叹了一口气。

如果能接通哥伦比亚、乌拉圭、阿根廷，和最重要的巴西，那所有事情都会简单很多。他也很想为了自己的兄弟洛夫伦接通埃及。

他看着夜幕渐渐降临，边听边走神，思考另一个问题。

——我怎么才能合情合理地亲自去沿海地区转悠一圈。

他想到了科瓦契奇。

带着科瓦契奇去扎达尔刷一圈脸熟实在是个不能更顺理成章的理由。

在他即将切断通讯的时候，里斯本问出了一句话。

一句他们都想问、但都心照不宣问不出口的话。

——卡卡有没有可能渡海成功了。

——他还有没有可能见到卡卡。

谁也答不上来。谁也不想细想可能性，即使他们都身居运筹帷幄掌控全场的位置，都习惯于推断可能性，并对自己的战斗小队下达命令。

这点沉默的耽搁或许是天意。

卡在最后的这个节骨眼，他们都不忍心切断通讯、手指按下开关的刹那，一个极少出现、能不能交流都随缘、大多数人已经放弃尝试联络的收发器上线了。

久违的来自莫斯科的声音，带来一个恐怖的情报：北京保留跨洲飞行的能力。

所有人都听呆了。

大陆那一段在发生什么，实在让人想都不敢想。

莫斯科继续说：北京的前指挥官是巴西人。有许多——嘶——巴西人曾在中国混。

我跟北京保持铁道运输。


	7. Chapter 7

7\. 

拉基蒂奇心事重重。

这本不应该是一个心事重重的场合的，所以他按捺了自己的疑虑，不动声色，举起酒杯跟朋友们一起在炫目的紫红色灯光中摇晃。

这是一个高兴的晚上，欢迎科瓦契奇的酒会。大家都默契地灌科瓦契奇酒，而小朋友也是个局气敞亮的人，喝高了以后自动上台，拿起麦克风调动气氛，甚至还会“穿的少的O都到桌子上来”这样尺度把握很好的punchline。常任驻唱DJ弗尔萨利科和维达简直像看到了失散已久的兄弟，跟科瓦契奇在打碟机后勾肩搭背蹦蹦跳跳，喊到声嘶力竭。

ĆorLuka的一层是傍晚开门的有暖黄灯光和钢琴的小酒馆，由乔尔卢卡掌勺。地下一层是在弗尔萨利科和维达的要求下搭建的舞台和滚动的灯光，他们和苏巴希奇还有佩里西奇甚至组了个重金属乐队，但大多数时候，它是个迪厅。

老板今天高兴。维达和科瓦契奇顺着炸裂的电音喊“LUKA LUKA LUKA LUKA”把他请上了台。老板很给面子地灌了一大口酒，抱起台上电音键盘freestyle了一段激昂华丽的琶音，那个强烈的气势，差不多是优雅地砸键盘。

气氛热烈到了极点，人群疯狂地扭动，老板大手一挥，全场酒水免单。

乔尔卢卡跟拉基蒂奇坐在同一个卡座里，听到这句话的时候皱了一下眉。

拉基蒂奇：“你担心破产吗？”

乔尔卢卡：“不，我担心他还能干出什么来。我觉得他已经喝高了。”

拉基蒂奇如临大敌地点点头，感觉他们必须要酌情出手了，不然老板一高兴把ĆorLuka放火烧了或者非要在地下舞池里放烟花也不是不可能的。

他们对视一眼，同时站了起来。

这事情拉基蒂奇也做的很熟练。他只要上去抢一个麦，按下打碟机，就能开始控场。他熟练于各种话术，一开口就像领导讲话，脱口而出正经的总结陈词。他是一名冷静的杀手，有冰山般的蓝眼睛，擅长用三言两语冷却人群。他真的想的话，话里凝上杀气，每一句都能让人心里发寒。

但他今天没有这样做。他只是温和地降低了人群的热度，满意地看着狂欢准备收场。

科瓦契奇看着他，努努嘴，有点委屈，但是知道自己不能说什么。

拉基蒂奇是ĆorLuka的第二把交椅。在老板不省人事的情况下，诸事由拉基蒂奇负责。

如果老板不幸牺牲，那指挥官自然而然由拉基蒂奇担当。所有人都知道，所有人都信服。

他在这样做的时候乔尔卢卡已经暗中将莫德里奇抱下了舞台。

老板的灰眼睛里凝着婆娑的雾气。他已经醉了。

他醉的时候不是很讲道理，想要什么就做什么。

他现在想要乔尔卢卡抱。

乔尔卢卡刚刚托着他的腋下把他放到地上，还没有站稳，他就巧妙地脚尖点地，借力蹦了起来。

那个弹跳力实在是很可怕，动作实在是很优雅，他熟练地挂在了乔尔卢卡的腰上。

乔尔卢卡已经能感受到那双结实、有力的腿上肌肉的律动，和他被酒精燃烧的灼热的体温。老板的手还揽着他的脖子，像孩童拥抱着自己的父亲。

金色的头发磨蹭着他的胡茬。

乔尔卢卡现在没有任何办法把这个人从自己身上摘下来，他也不想。

所以他只能在众目睽睽之下把缠在他身上的老板抱回了屋，期间至少收到了十几股含着煞气的逼仄的Alpha信息素。

乔尔卢卡在心里冷笑，坦然地放出信息素回应。他早就不需要宣誓什么主权，他也不觉得自己需要有什么主权，但是给他这个机会让他显摆，他一万个乐意。

门是被撞上的。老板进了门就开始疯狂地吻他。

甜到骨头里的信息素像两腿之间流出的液体浸透床单一样渗出来，乔尔卢卡确信他们今晚等不到陷进床单的那一刻了。他把莫德里奇抵在墙上，边摸边撕扯他的衣服。

莫德里奇撕衣服的水平并不比他差，所以很快他们的衣服就被抛尸在地上。

早就等不及了。在老板的腿缠上他的腰上的时候他就已经硬了，而老板也是。他们的性器蹭在一起，他抱着老板走的每一步都互相摩擦，老板的鼻息在他耳边，浅浅的呻吟钻进他的耳道。

今晚老板喝的比平时还多，体温比平时还要烫。

也比平时还要湿。

他的手指离开那个又热又湿的地方的时候被吮吸包裹着挽留，他感觉自己头皮都在发麻。

但在进入老板之前还有几句话需要问的，虽然用性套话很不地道，但他看得出老板今天不太高兴，而且不准备告诉他为什么。

他想知道为什么。

性器挤进老板的臀缝，他继而分明地看见老板眼中的灰雾里燃起的渴求。

“卢奇亚诺，”他在他的耳边低语，压低了声音，三分引诱，“告诉我，你为什么不高兴。”

莫德里奇听懂了这话和这动作的意思，所以他更不高兴了。

他咬了一口乔尔卢卡的耳朵，没有留力，乔尔卢卡低笑着佯做出一声惊呼。

小老虎在自己留下的齿痕边上磨牙，咬着软款的切齿：“我要是不高兴，你、你就更应该让我高兴啊。”

乔尔卢卡哑然失笑。这话实在是不能更有道理了。

他惯常拿莫德里奇一点办法都没有，何况他也想高兴高兴。

他故意缓慢地贯穿他，缓慢地激起销魂蚀骨的呻吟声，不愿错过任何一处。

老板在呻吟中拼凑破碎的句子：如……如果我要你去送死，你、你、啊、怎么办。

“怎么办？”他整个人都被莫德里奇完全地接纳，心也软成一片，叼起莫德里奇的耳廓，舌尖扫过内褶，“我这颗心，这条命，你想要随时拿去。”

“不可以。”他怀里的人却突然呜咽起来，一半是由于他的抽动，是跟着他的节奏的，另一半紊乱地如同地下暗河中暗潮汹涌，来自某种他彼时不能解读的强烈情感，“不行，我不允许。”

“嗯？”这种未知的骚动让他心慌。他抱着怀里人的大腿，用自己的凶器将老板钉死在墙上，如愿以偿看到老板的脖子向后扬出一个脆弱的弧度，“宝贝儿，你说什么？”

老板的手指在他脑后绞尽了他的头发，为了说出一句完整的话浑身肌肉都绷紧着颤抖：“你不许比我先死。不行，韦德兰，你不能死在我前面。”

如果这是清醒的莫德里奇，那这句话的说出口的形式会是，我有多少多少把握能让我们一起活下去。

清醒的莫德里奇是说不出这么任性的话的。

他们正以一种最原始而亲密的方式连接在一起，灵魂的战栗和恐惧都无所遁形。

我不惧战争、鲜血、硝烟、枪炮、辐射、饥饿、死亡、危机、别离、消磨、痛楚、生命的玩笑。我绝技傍身，天下无双，坦然面对命运的所有。

——可是我。

乔尔卢卡明白的。他一直都明白的，因为这也是他最深的恐惧。

可他们之中总有人要承受这样的万丈深渊，那他希望是自己。

他也明白，此时此刻他只有把他和怀里的人脑子都艹坏掉才能消解这样思绪触及都令人惶然的生命最深的悲哀。

我爱的人是一名凡人。凡人终有一死。

“我不会的，”乔尔卢卡在粗重喘息中捡起一点言语能力，“我他妈怎么舍得留你一个人。”

莫德里奇终于听到了这句话，于是不再给自己留说话的余裕，放纵思维绷断。

此时唇舌只应该用来亲吻，嗓音只应该用来呻吟和呼喊彼此姓名。


	8. Chapter 8

天高地远，群星低垂。

旧都萨格勒布市郊的垃圾场传来暴雨前雷声般的引擎轰鸣。那是一座移动的堡垒，一条在地下宫殿中逡巡的龙，鳞片如同刀子，迫击炮如同龙吻。让这样重甲重装的庞然大物灵活地动起来，12岁就能做出会跳舞的玩偶的斯尔纳可以吹一辈子。

War rig。 战争机器。废土中的绝对战斗力优势[1]。

曼珠基齐紧握着方向盘，他的目光里是斜前方一左一右、佩里西奇和雷比奇的摩托车的尾灯。副驾驶上的皮亚察紧盯几个探照四面八方的观察镜。在他们看不到的龙尾上，拉基蒂奇的重装摩托喷出燃油灼烧后的浓烟。

没有人说话。他们都全神贯注，精神紧绷。

这是旅途中最危险的一段。

两周前，他们从ĆorLuka满载来自达利奇和苏克的弹药、武器与工程原料前往扎达尔，拜访扎达尔的城主、克罗地亚的旧王、新世界三王中的另外一位。现在，他们带着扎达尔的医药品、新鲜食材和抑制剂这些救命的玩意儿回到萨格勒布。回家路上必经的这条垃圾场最适合流浪部族们偷袭，庞大的战争机器在垃圾场迂回的窄道中如同浅沼泽中的龙，而他们装载着诱人的补给。

垃圾山绵延成丘陵，山顶的黑暗中，一名骑手静静地看着他们从眼底划过。他轻轻一拧油门，引擎近乎无声地启动，像打了一个微小的喷嚏。

他骑着摩托奔下近乎垂直的垃圾山，尔后借着惯性轻松写意地疾驰过窄道，冲上另一侧的垃圾山。

如同一个影子，没有人发现他。

直到拉基蒂奇听到身后一声引擎的轰鸣。

他笑了。

佩里西奇和雷比奇互相比了个拇指。皮亚察摊开手心，曼珠基齐跟他狠狠一击掌。这一声引擎如同尼克女神报胜的号角，他们至少已经安全了八成。

引擎底气十足，犹如战马嘶鸣，只有旧世界远在伦敦的切尔西机械二场能造出来。在克罗地亚这篇土地上，只有ĆorLuka有这样的装备。

不需要说话，变阵了。

曼珠基齐一把拍开氮气加速的开关，佩里西奇和雷比奇从战争机器两翼聚拢至正前。拉基蒂奇像远古的战神猛拉坐骑的缰绳，加速表盘的指针颤抖着转到最大阈值，引擎隆隆，送他轻巧地攀上另一侧的垃圾山。

他和神秘的棋手分居战争机器两侧的制高点。甚至都没有交换眼神，就保持了齐头并进的位置。

他们在侧翼给战争机器断后。

两架摩托有近乎相同的配置，外观也几乎一模一样。

时速二百公里以上、辎重五百斤的重装摩托，滑不留足、逼仄突兀的垃圾山顶。能像这样让大象在教堂的尖顶上拉小提琴的，这片土地上也就那么几个人而已。

而能一边在悬崖上旋转出华尔兹、一遍观察四周、指挥车队、随时准备转持重机枪的，名单还要再缩减一下。

——不过拉基蒂奇跟莫德里奇。

他们曾在西班牙战场的隐藏处面对面叹气，分享作为世间双绝的两大黑手党家族的指挥官的无奈：队友们，为什么怎么给你们制造机会你们都不抓住，还不如我亲自上去突突突。

更稚嫩的他们曾在土耳其暗无天日、地狱般的敌营里看着对方的眼睛逼自己活下去。

他们也曾在狂怒之路同样璀璨的星海下、在马米奇大营的惨白探照灯里、在萨格勒布市郊的瞭望塔、在扎达尔市郊的墓地同袍而战，笑对天下。

很多时候，拉基蒂奇需要调整自己的速度来配合团体的节奏。唯独对莫德里奇，他可以坦然的释放自己最本能的战意和最高超的技术。莫德里奇也会做同样的，于是他们就像现在这样，没有言语或手势也如追逐猎物的鹰隼、如雷霆般偕行。在某个少有人抵达的境界里，他们自然而然地波长吻合、节拍同步。

轮胎带起尘土，尖锐的风声呼啸过耳边，肾上腺素狂飙着燃烧出刀光般的集中。绝技和荣耀傍身，这世间唯一与自己完全对等的人在身侧。

此刻比自己自由的。

——只有风。

 

ĆorLuka岗亭的灯火如同远洋航行后的灯塔，在黑暗中点亮一片家园的温柔，守塔人苏巴希奇在岗亭上冲归来的战友打了一个胜利的手势。战争机器缓缓驶入ĆorLuka庄园的院子，无事人员都出来迎接。莫德里奇将自己的金色头发从兜帽中解放出来，跟辛苦了两周的突击手们逐一拥抱。

他已经快24小时没合过眼了，但他此刻完全感觉不到疲劳。凌晨3点被引擎声吵醒，每个人脸上却都带着笑容。

拥抱过曼珠基齐，他转头蹦蹦跳跳地奔向拉基蒂奇。

拉基蒂奇还在跟斯尔纳交代战争机器的磨损情况，余光里瞥见一团跃动的金色，忙不迭地、本能地伸出手，一只莫德里奇冲进他的怀里，被他抱个满怀。

倏忽间每个细胞都告诉他：我很快乐。快乐的他顺势将小他一圈的人提起来转了半圈，将自己的鼻梁埋进莫德里奇耳后的头发想吸一口仙气。

然后他的笑容僵在脸上。

太明显的死尸气味了，大约是由于兜帽质量惊人，在被机油糊过一层、被风沙卷过之后依然滞留在那头金发上，可想而知是怎样破败厚重的气味，大约要到地狱里滚过一圈才能染上。

他恍然惊觉莫德里奇应该私自隐秘地去做了一些很危险的事，这让他心中犹如卡了一根毒刺。

他很快控制住了自己的僵硬，像他这样的塞维利亚刺客，可以控制住很多常人不能控制的生理反应。要体察到他这样细微的肢体动作，要非常熟悉他，并且要洞察力惊人。

这点莫德里奇恰好都符合。莫德里奇此刻也恰好跟他的上半身贴得严丝合缝。

莫德里奇：……

他花了不到半秒意识到了自己的疏忽，并且马上在心里腹诽苏克，老狐狸，老阴谋家，乌鸦嘴。

他是不觉得自己能永远地在拉基蒂奇面前瞒天过海，但是他没想到居然这么快就自己暴露了。他怕不是要赶紧想个办法，在他出发去扎达尔之前。

拉基蒂奇放下他，他们保持的拥抱的姿势对视一眼，马上理解彼此都知道了一些什么，并且迅速达成共识，现在不是谈这个的时候，还有许多事情等着他们做。

但想得清楚和心里不难受是两回事儿，所以本来就想的比别人多很多的拉基蒂奇心事重重地完成了清点物资、检查车辆、给科瓦契奇讲ĆorLuka成立史，还有科瓦契奇的欢迎宴会。

他明白。有秘密任务再正常不过，苏克达利奇每个人都有几千个理由与莫德里奇密谈，就像扎达尔的城主时常与他在密阁中交流；甚至，哪怕不是由于这样在位者与继任者之间理所应当的隐私，每个人都是自由的，都可以去选择做自己想做的事情。

但他至少希望莫德里奇能在要去只身犯险的时候与他坦言，他就可以一同承担。他和莫德里奇共同分享的东西说多可能是半个人生的才华和责任，说少，他也只拥有用水平和共同刻在血脉里的伤疤铸就的特权。

他不喜欢莫德里奇有事儿瞒着他。

他知道自己不应该有这种感情。他至少瞒过莫德里奇两件事，旧世界是十九岁的土耳其战俘监狱最尽头的屋子里发生过什么，新世界是他从加泰罗尼亚回到克罗地亚，为什么一路潜行不让任何人找到他。

子夜月色如水，他跟苏巴希奇换了岗，站在岗亭里望着ĆorLuka庄园，突然非常想念这个庄园还不存在的年代。

几年前艰难的岁月，他们不拥有半个能够安眠的夜晚，形单影只而冷定如铁地挑战克罗地亚跨越两个世界的绝对强权、暴君马米奇。血与硝烟里的日子，他和莫德里奇相依为命生死与共，命卡在刀刃上，作为人的弦绷到极限，扳着一张脸给彼此缝针和烧伤弹孔，为克罗地亚逼迫自己保持清醒和战斗力，无时不刻不顶着一整片故土的焦虑和浑身的阵痛，却是他在新世界最快乐和怀念的时候。


	9. Chapter 9

旧世界的伟人丘吉尔认可这句话：皇家海军的唯一传统是朗姆酒、鸡奸和鞭子[1]。

伟大的拷问大师、手握四个PhD学位的文化人阿韦洛亚曾化用：皇家马德里的唯一传统是圣灰十字架、鸡奸和敌人床第上的马头[2]。

拉基蒂奇第一次听到这句话是从皮克嘴里。他被刺客组织塞维利亚赠与巴塞罗那以换取组织在加泰罗尼亚的通行无阻，在巴塞罗那市郊的小教堂地底亲吻过巴托梅乌的家族指环。尔后的夜晚，内定下任教父皮克将他带到家宴的酒桌上，一群巴萨股肱之臣微醺着向他现场教学如何取笑南部的宿敌，皇家马德里。

彼时拉基蒂奇心存怀疑，这么内部、自我调侃的的玩笑你们都知道，两个针锋相对黑手党家族怕不是关系其实很好。后来他发现哪怕他在战前的小巷中跟莫德里奇隔着雕花的栅栏门握手拥抱，都没有人有半句话微词。

他第二次听到这句话是从莫德里奇口中。

那是他在末日后最快乐的一个夜晚，他和莫德里奇坐在扎达尔引以为傲的钢铁城墙上，海面映照繁星，夜幕比一段时间后胜利之日的晨曦还令他热血沸腾。

宴会已经过去，现在时间只属于他和莫德里奇。

“你怎么让那个家伙开口的？”他问。

莫德里奇用这句话回答了他。

“你恐吓了那个家伙。”拉基蒂奇瞬间理解。“我懂了，所以那些守卫的人头不翼而飞”。

“唉。”莫德里奇长叹了一口气，一脸生无可恋，处处透出一种带不动啊的心累。“伊万，说真的，要是所有人都像你这么靠谱就好了。咱们明天就能让马米奇的人头落地。”

拉基蒂奇觉得自己心口要被这句话激得开出一朵花。

 

用来恐吓的脑袋有十三颗。

把脑袋切下来的人也不是莫德里奇，是多马戈伊·维达。

如果这是莫德里奇solo，他会潜入，切下最重要的那颗头颅塞入敌人的被子底下，暗中观察，等待敌人醒来精神崩溃的时机，然后问话谈判，用最小的力气收获最多的效应。

可惜他没办法一个人去干这件事。他很难作为一个Omega进入Omega人口交易市场调查还不引人瞩目，所以他需要一个掩护。

那时他刚刚追踪拉基蒂奇到克罗地亚境内，进入的第一个人类聚集点就把他实实在在地恶习到了。他站在军火镇的集市中，老板闻着他不加掩饰的Omega信息素，调笑着问“你的主人呢？把你这样的美人一个人扔进这里，真是太危险了。你能卖很多钱……嗨呀，不，谁舍得卖你呢。”

说着就要欺身上来。莫德里奇看着那只在他眼里仿佛慢动作的沾满油污的手向自己袭来，心中：？？？

他侧身躲过，抬眼逼视老板的浑浊目光——那个眼神令他出离愤怒。

那是看东西和物品的眼神。

而他一路从西班牙走来，一身绝技和荣耀，每个地方势力都将他奉为上宾，与他结盟，聆听他的计划，寻求他的帮助。踏上祖国的领土，曾被他以生命骨血肝脑涂地保护的人却将他视作淫乐的玩具。

他从这一句话就大概知道发生了什么，一瞬间冲上眼球的毛细血管的都是仿佛看着心爱的姑娘被小人奸污的愤怒。

他万万没想到他的克罗地亚会变成这样。但他也很快知道自己该做什么。

他必须敲山震虎，声势浩大地告诉克罗地亚：我回来了。

我来重整秩序。

一个军火镇，33个暗中盯着他图谋不轨的人。

两把格洛克17，34颗子弹。

一颗子弹绞碎一个大脑，枪斗术。

这么风骚而不太可靠的杀人做法不太符合莫德里奇的审美，非到必要时刻他不会使用。他要是有一个瞬间的反应慢了，怕是就要子弹打空跟荷枪实弹的人拼刀子。这是他从真正的枪斗术大师、当年把风骚帅气当作最高追求的克里斯·罗纳尔多那儿偷师的。这种仿佛一个人就是一个军队的战法，适合给自己扬名立万。

而且他愤怒。

最后两颗子弹送进那位老板的两块髌骨。莫德里奇将他的头颅踩进地面，说“留你一条命，告诉别人，你经历了什么。”

老板气若游丝地惊叫：“金色头发的Omega枪神！你、你是螳螂！啊啊啊！”

螳螂？

莫德里奇眯起眼睛，想到了什么，笑着承认：是啊，我是螳螂。

他已经想得到螳螂是谁。他从西班牙出发的时候，皮克已经告诉过他拉基蒂奇成了Omega。而这片土地上金发的Omega枪神人选还真的不太多。

他这一路追踪的过程让他不得不承认塞维利亚出身的刺客还是比白鹿巷出身的杀手更懂得隐藏踪迹。既然他找不到他追踪的目标，他就只能等那个人来找他了。

何况他用了枪斗术——在西班牙混的人，谁不知道枪斗术是马德里的克里斯的绝技呢。

 

莫德里奇知道自己必须去人口黑市打探情况的时候，他只搜罗到了多马戈伊·维达这位旧部，而这人恰好是个Alpha，可以成为自己的掩护。在被黑市门口的守卫搜身前，他把维达拉到暗处，跟维达千叮咛万嘱咐，把我带进去让人把我买走，然后找一个安全的地方等的消息，除非有十足把握，不要跟人起冲突。

维达进门前跟他点头点得好好的，然后在第一个买家把手放在莫德里奇下巴上的时候就把人的手剁了。

莫德里奇一边转身用斗篷挡住即将喷到他脸上的血，一边无奈地想自己把维达交给这些人、装傻不出手的话维达有多大概率能活下来。

他很想问问维达是觉得自己能一个人刚过人口市场的所有守卫，还是指望他能一个人在刚过人口市场的所有守卫的同时还能保护得了维达。而且他要追踪到黑市幕后老板问话，原本的计划是在人口市场游荡，找准机会抓一个守卫领队拷问。这才是目的，杀多少打手都没有意义。他很愤怒，他需要揪着维达的领子问问他为什么要惹自己解决不了的麻烦？

现在他们只能赶在增援之前把所有的守卫都杀了。2对13，且对方训练有序，跟军火镇摆摊儿的乌合之众不同。如果情况允许，莫德里奇不会让自己陷入这种缠斗。如果只有他自己，他会选择迅速脱离斗争中心隐入暗处。

但是他带着维达，所以他没有选择。

他还是有信心。人口黑市在一条曲径通幽的暗巷中，而他是白鹿巷成名的黑街杀手，皇家马德里的街头火并指挥官。巷战是他的主场，对方是被拖入狩猎场的无辜猎物。

他对维达喊了一句：留一个活口！然后从被削断一只手的惊魂未定的守卫身上抢了一把Uzi冲锋枪。

是他喜欢的枪。

是他喜欢的战场。

滚烫鲜血流进下水道的入口，如雨水浣洗腐臭的泥泞。莫德里奇踩碎最后一个守卫的掌骨，放出自己香甜的信息素，附在他耳边低声说，带我去见你的老板，我让你没有痛苦地死。否则我每隔一分钟打碎你一根骨头，并让你一直活着、清醒地。

维达吹了一声口哨。

一场本应针对他们的屠杀变成了莫德里奇单人秀。唯一的观众维达的反应很简单：他勃起了。

太美了。这太美了。像神迹。像在教堂中仰望彩绘玻璃。

莫德里奇可爱的时候有很多，但他最美的时候是杀气和信息素一同肆意四溢、他人的血与肢飞溅的时候。

他按照莫德里奇的命令砍下了所有人的头颅，然后跪在莫德里奇面前吻过莫德里奇的枪口——是神迹的分量压弯他的膝盖，呼吸凌乱，眼神饥渴。

“卢卡，”他说，“你的味道和战争是最配的。最好的。”

愿做你枪口下的弄臣。

“不要用这把枪，”莫德里奇将枪口抬离维达的嘴唇，一把将子弹打空的Uzi扔出几米远，“这是别人的枪。不要吻它。我有自己的枪。”

 

十三颗头颅一字排开，莫德里奇甚至还没开口说什么，黑市的幕后老板就哭了。

莫德里奇以为自己至少可以应用练习一下阿韦洛亚教给他的刑讯套餐才能撬开这个人的嘴。事实上出于练手和忌惮对方老狐狸是演戏让他放松警惕的可能，他也这么做了。

当年阿韦洛亚曾经演示过马德里针对叛徒的高阶恐吓杀器，选一个人，捣烂眼球、敲碎肋骨、剥除腿上肌肉、一根一根切断手指，并保证这个人是活着的。真正的版本还要摘除这个人的下巴，但莫德里奇还要问这位幕后老板话。

他要知道一切的幕后主使是谁。新人类对A和O的诅咒和祝福都一样重。辐射让A拥有超过旧人类的爆发力和失去对精神的控制的发情期，让O拥有超过旧人类的耐力和失去对肉体的控制的发情期，发情不加处理都致命。除非有人幕后推进，否则不会形成这种悬殊的势力差。

“是马米奇、马……马米奇。”幕后老板哭号，“求求你杀了我。求求你，快点杀了我。”

莫德里奇瞳孔收缩。

他早该能想到的。

这个名字是他一生最大的阴影和最想手刃的人，在克罗地亚胡作非为，只手遮天，所有人的头上悬剑。

“马米奇做了什么？”莫德里奇将枪递上残破的人的额头，用上膛的声音鼓励了他。

“马米奇……控制抑制剂。只……只有他的手下能拥有抑制剂。呼……啊……其他的A只能买他调教后的Omega度过发情期。”

“抑制剂哪里来？”

“只、只有扎达尔能生产抑制剂。快杀了我吧！”

莫德里奇悚然动容，失手扣下扳机。

一颗红白的花朵在他眼前短暂地盛开。

他问不下去了。

扎达尔是他的家乡。

 

那天他在一个曾经是人类的残骸前，想起阿韦洛亚教他如何处理组织叛徒的教堂的地下室。

阿韦洛亚说：卢卡，帮我把这个人装进箱子里，然后回到庄园里等我。

他问：为什么？

阿韦洛亚说：因为我接下来要做的事情，你肯定不会太喜欢……我要把这个人送到他女儿家门口。

莫德里奇瞳孔震荡了一下。他拼命掩饰下动摇，阿韦洛亚却看得分明。

卢卡。阿韦洛亚说。不管你为组织干了多少见不得人的事情，你的精神都是干净的，像刀光。你知道自己为什么而站在这里，知道自己的底线，知道自己拔枪是为了什么。所以我无法将你教成一个拷问大师。最后这一步让自己不再是人类的界限，你千万不要跨过去。

莫德里奇想着这句话。

如果是为了他自己，他现在就可以去追杀马米奇。

但如果是为了克罗地亚，他要做的还有很多。

而且他需要找到拉基蒂奇商量一下。

他需要回到家乡。

他快没有抑制剂了，他相信拉基蒂奇也是如此。他需要去抢劫马米奇的抑制剂运输车辆。他知道自己八成会在那里碰到拉基蒂奇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 引用：  
> [1] ”皇家海军的唯一传统是朗姆酒、鸡奸和鞭子。 “这句话来自丘吉尔的助手安东尼·蒙塔古·布朗。
> 
> [2] 敌人床底上的马头来自于《教父》。圣灰十字架是尘老板的教导。


	10. Chapter 10

拉基蒂奇在等待。

他善于等待，等待对手松懈、最佳出手的时机、谈判桌上稍纵即逝的势力波动、黎明前最深的黑暗。

但他很少怀着这样雀跃的心情等待。他甚至需要分出一些注意力让自己不要笑出来。

他的面前是狂怒之路，浸透无数机油和鲜血、被无数车辙压得结实的黄土延伸到地平线。

他的背后，几十公里之外，是扎达尔的钢铁城墙。

他在等莫德里奇。

一段日子前他听说自己的名号跟”克里斯的枪斗术“一起出现在国境线附近，然后针对Omega黑市的犯罪带来的恐怖传遍了克罗地亚。

肇事者很明显。除此之外拉基蒂奇略略一想，至少懂了莫德里奇在搜寻旧部，以及莫德里奇一定会来到扎达尔。

所以本来就在南方沿海的斯普利特的他提前来到了扎达尔，准备了很多惊喜等待莫德里奇。他都可以自嘲自己是十几岁的少年将礼物藏在身后，站在心上人家楼下。

惊喜1号：莫德里奇旧部西梅·弗尔萨利科，机枪手，现任扎达尔的街头搞笑艺人，扎达尔本地人。

惊喜2号：莫德里奇旧部多米尼克·利瓦科维奇，狙击手，年轻人，扎达尔本地人。

惊喜3号：莫德里奇旧部蒂恩·耶德瓦伊，练的是机枪手，但是这些年在药厂练成半个军医，年轻人，不是扎达尔本地人。药厂核心人员回到各自祖国之前瓜分了药厂一大半库存的抑制剂、医药和毒药，走在街上几乎人人都想抢，拉基蒂奇在前往扎达尔的路上碰到这孩子被地方部族围攻，顺手救了带回扎达尔安置。

惊喜4号：莫德里奇旧部伊万·斯特里尼奇，机枪手，不是扎达尔本地人，斯普利特本地人，被拉基蒂奇用一句“卢卡要到扎达尔了”说动，跟他一起沿海狂奔，路上救了耶德瓦伊。

斯特利尼奇路上问他：“你如何跟卢卡通讯的，他还好吗？”

拉基蒂奇如实回答：“不知道啊，没有跟他通讯。”

斯特利尼奇不解：“那你怎么知道卢卡要来扎达尔？”

拉基蒂奇说：“他去拷问了南方人口黑市老板。他现在一定知道扎达尔是抑制剂提供点， 他会回来看的。”

斯特利尼奇接着问：“你这么肯定自己的推论？”

拉基蒂奇接续解答：“如果是我，我就这么干。他也会这么干的。伊万，跟我同名的兄弟，我们最好再快一些。”

斯特利尼奇依然不解：“我们很着急吗？”

拉基蒂奇反问：“如果你知道自己的家乡斯普利特是马米奇的重要目标，你着不着急？”

斯特利尼奇沉默两秒，猛地一拧摩托车把手。

 

莫德里奇一路上被近乡情怯煎熬。

能让他撕心裂肺或者绝望的场合并不多[1]，如果看到扎达尔落入马米奇魔爪算一个。

日夜兼程，克罗地亚在末日后依然瑰丽的景色迅速地飞至他身后，他无心欣赏与回顾，只是抿紧嘴唇。为了缓解焦虑，他在一路上设想了每一种可能的看到的扎达尔，并且为每一个可能性想了至少三个预案。

在世界闯荡如是多年，四海都知晓他的名字。能称得上是“回家”、承载他乡愁的、在酒醉后的马德里街头被思念煎熬的地方，只有扎达尔。于是就算扎达尔已经化作了废墟，也是他永恒的心灵安宁之所。

而他奔袭数百公里，在马德里脱离家族扛过非人的惩罚，只是想回家。

他披着夜晚的寒霜，在一日的晨曦中看到拉基蒂奇。

拉基蒂奇的金发也如同桂冠与报春妖，几乎一瞬间就驱散了他脸上的戚色。他知道自己的预案可能都白想了，但他高兴。

拉基蒂奇可能是他认识的最可靠的人。这个人带来的通常是好消息；即使没有好消息，这人也会带来坏消息的形势分析和解决方案。

莫德里奇飞驰的摩托被他猛地横停在狂怒之路中心，飞沙溅到了他的头发上。他跳下摩托车，跑到拉基蒂奇面前，跟拉基蒂奇大眼瞪小眼，相互打量。

心脏突突地跳，一腔温柔的热血哽在咽喉，他们都说不出话。

然后一齐笑出了声。

“这么巧啊，”莫德里奇说，“怎么在这儿碰到你，螳螂阁下？”

“相聚是缘，蜂王陛下。”拉基蒂奇说，“走吧，大家都在等你。”

“大家？”

“你来了就知道了！他们听说我要来接你，全都要一起跟过来。我给拦住了。” 

莫德里奇愣住了。

这一瞬间他的四周仿佛不是黄土苍狗，而是为国征战时基地的小广场。拉基蒂奇在那一排梧桐树下，很多年前很多次说出这句话。

——卢卡，你回来啦。

——卢卡，大家都在等你。

此时日光刺眼，彼时天光云影，他忽然觉得鼻子有点酸。

 

聪明人无需多言，莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇将摩托停在一个隐蔽的壕沟里，披上斗篷带上兜帽带好护目镜，伪装妥当，通过小路走进扎达尔的旁门。莫德里奇悬案在身，而马米奇不可能不在扎达尔旁边安排岗哨和眼线。虽然是回家，但他们是潜入扎达尔的。

扎达尔坚不可摧的钢铁城墙嵯峨威严，而莫德里奇在穿过城墙下冰凉的、散发着铁腥味的阴影后，几乎要跪下。

这……这太出乎意料了。

是谁……是哪位城主这么优秀。建立这样牢靠的防御工事本就可以称得上是一种成就，而千锤百炼的骨头之内竟然是这么温柔的内心。他熟悉的街道宁静而平和，各种信息素自然而然地融合在一起，类似的情景他只在米兰见到过。

他睁大眼睛茫然四顾，发誓要跪下亲吻扎达尔统治者的手背、虔诚过他亲吻弗伦蒂诺的家族指环。无论是谁将他的家乡守护得这么好，他都心甘情愿把命卖给这个人。

那个晚上，在某个密阁里，扎达尔城主手持三眼乌鸦的权杖迎接了他。

他也早该想到的。大杀四方是很多人都拥有的才能，守卫一方土地、运筹帷幄出安居乐业却是少有人拥有的心性和水平。在克罗地亚，他能立马想到的人也就只有一个。

他并不需要跪下。他跟这个人实在是比跟弗伦蒂诺要熟悉多了。所以他自然而然地上前拥抱，就像那个莫斯科的暴雨夜，他曾望着命运的捉弄兴叹，宛如参加自己的葬礼，而这个人扣在他颈后的手曾是他唯一的慰藉。

只有这个人有资格。只有这个人与他可以坦然地说：我扛着克罗地亚前进。

克罗地亚先王·可能是克罗地亚最能喝的人，格拉巴尔·基塔罗维奇[2]。

“谢谢您。” 他郑重地说。

“幸不辱命。”先王笑着举杯。

 

“扎达尔在这里，”密阁中心的圆桌上铺着一张新世界克罗地亚地图，权杖上的三眼乌鸦的喙指向沿海的一角，”斯普利特现在是商人们自治，有很多来自其他地方的游商在那里。西北角的Osijek，达利奇有一只百人级的兵团。苏克在Varaždin镇守国境交接，他是……他跟马米奇的关系暧昧不清，我想他不会甘心于屈居马米奇之下，但他们的确是同盟关系。Varaždin到马米奇的萨格勒布，救援也就一个小时吧。”

“您是怎么让马米奇……”莫德里奇问。

“一半是因为这个城墙，你见过斯尔纳了吗？”

“啊。”莫德里奇低呼，他想了想斯尔纳手底花活。

几年前那个人将带领克罗地亚的袖标和一份传承的肩头重量交给他。在那之前，在他更年轻稚嫩的时候，他是斯尔纳的旧部，视其如师如兄。

如果有幸再次相见，他一定敬斯尔纳完整的三大杯。

“另一半是，我与马米奇曾经正面交锋过一次。”先王轻描淡写，“结论是，他如果进犯，扎达尔随时炸了抑制剂工厂，跟它同归于尽。”

莫德里奇：……

这些克罗地亚的领导人们怎么都一个一个的自带惨烈属性。

更可怕的是，他想，如果是他站在同样的位置，他也会以同样的东西作筹码。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 引用：  
> [1] 化用余佳运ft. Jony J，《Almost Home》  
> [2] 克罗地亚现任总统


	11. Chapter 11

莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇相视一眼，无言中靠眼神完成了对话。

——你狙还是我狙？

——你来吧，我去诱敌。

他们一点头，轻轻推进摩托的油门，无声地驶向两个方向。

他们在克罗地亚的中部腹地，扎达尔西北两小时，潜伏在丘陵和废弃卸料场之中，观察一辆运输车。

马米奇的运输车。

第一个晚上，他们在扎达尔与战友们欢饮。先王热情而妥善地让他们吃饱喝足，然后才说：以现在的扎达尔，我不能够明面上跟你站在一起。卢卡，但是，我和达利奇都支持你。这里的物资你随意用。

莫德里奇握住先王权杖上的手，说：“我知道。我不希望家乡受到威胁。现在还不是时候。谢谢您的慷慨，不过我们还是要去抢马米奇的物资。”

拉基蒂奇接着他的话：“我们要去探探马米奇手下的水平，顺便打草惊一下蛇，看看马米奇会怎么调度。”

先王愣了一下，继而揽过他们两个人的肩：“你们默契一如当年，克罗地亚有你们是它的荣幸。那么，有一辆运输车明天早上会来到，傍晚离开扎达尔。”

拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇相视一眼。

拉基蒂奇说：“我们去城外远一点的地方截它，不会让人看出我们是从扎达尔出发的。您知道运输车去往哪里吗？”

“马米奇的大营，百人兵团驻扎的地方，他的有一半能用的手下都在那里。”先王笑着说，眼睛里冷定如铁，“Karlovac。”

 

那个晚上同在酒宴上的惊喜3号、耶德瓦伊小朋友惊恐地看着两大金发指挥官齐刷刷地转头盯着他。他忍不住往旁边弗尔萨利科处凑了凑，瑟瑟发抖。

”欸，蒂恩，“拉基蒂奇笑眯眯地走到他跟前，耶德瓦伊觉得这个笑容简直比不笑还要可怕几十倍，太凶了，太让人不寒而栗了，”你有没有……那种，你懂的，勒沃库森的，能杀很多人的，科技？”

耶德瓦伊忙不迭地点头，小声说：“有、有神经毒。“

两大金发指挥官的眼睛齐刷刷地亮了，简直像饿了好几天突然看到肉的狼。药厂的家底儿是厚啊。一个优秀的研发基地能兵不血刃，不战而屈人，各国的军队预算都大笔大笔地拨给科研。幸好他们有这个药厂内部人员，省了不知道多少心。

”你们俩，控制自己一下，别吓着孩子。“旁边的弗尔萨利科搂起小朋友的肩膀，“所以要去投毒是吧。什么时候出发？"

“明天我们跟着运输车出发，”拉基蒂奇说，”我跟卢卡。“

”什么？太不够意思了，带上兄弟一起啊。“弗尔萨利科把酒杯一拍，猛地站了起来，天佑耶德瓦伊，他刚被拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇视奸完，就被弗尔萨利科身上的气势汹汹冲得一愣。

”你一个机枪手抢啥呢，干过突击吗。“克罗地亚总指挥笑骂，”既然丹尼尔还不知道哪儿野呢，那你跟多米尼克正好狙击机枪搭档，你带带小朋友。兄弟，留下看家！“

 

截车是一项西班牙的黑手党们经常进行的活动，套路都差不多，莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇甚至时不时要去截一截对方护送的车，所以他们曾经认真研究过对方的策略。

了解一个人的最好方法是去询问这个人的敌人而非朋友。莫德里奇与拉基蒂奇曾经亦敌亦友，他们比世界上任何人都了解战场上的彼此。

那时候克罗地亚引以为傲的突击手们，曼珠基齐和皮亚察在意大利海岸线上准备劫船，佩里西奇刚刚从米兰出发，雷比奇在远方达利奇的大营里。没有突击手拦截，于是两位指挥官必须亲力而为梅西苏亚雷斯克里斯贝尔本泽马的活儿。

他们还真的挺乐意干这个的。不想当突击手的指挥官不是好机枪手，如同不像当前锋的中场不是好后卫。

拉基蒂奇控制摩托车抬起前轮，如一个技术娴熟的极限摩托车赛车手，自一侧的丘陵加足马力起跳，划着抛物线越过运输车的车顶，灵巧地落在另一侧的丘陵，宛如影子，连车带人都对得起刺客出身的水平。

一颗炸弹随着他的身影滚落在运输车前面。

”轰！“

这远不足以对重甲的运输车造成伤害，但是足以引起很多注意。

马米奇车队的探照灯迅速找到了拉基蒂奇翻飞的斗篷角， 机枪子弹逼迫在他的后轮附近，被骑手轻描淡写地避开。

拉基蒂奇在心里冷笑。他知道自己即将听到12.7毫米的子弹破空的美妙声音。

莫德里奇的狙击枪已经恭候多时了。

一支穿云箭。

千军万马来相见。

 

全歼车队并没有花很大力气，这在意料之中。莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇中任何一个人都可以独立完成这个任务，而因为彼此存在，这个任务在废土之上繁星之下快意杀伐得十分舒服。

唯一意料之外的是他们遇到的最顽强抵抗，车上的机枪手，这人他们认识。不仅认识，而且十分熟悉。

德扬·洛夫伦，莫德里奇旧部。

只是这个人为什么会为马米奇效力？ 

这个问题总要直接跟本人对峙，于是两位指挥官把这位战友打晕，象征性地绑了绑，然后一起爬进驾驶舱看着惊魂未定的运输车驾驶员。

拉基蒂奇笑着看着莫德里奇：卢卡卢卡，露两手？

莫德里奇：什么？

他知道拉基蒂奇对拷问可能没有什么兴趣，只是想喜欢看自己才艺展示。所以他非常克制地逼问出了马米奇大营的具体位置和许多信息，非常克制，因为他看到拉基蒂奇的蓝眼睛里温柔下的僵硬。

他们回到运输车仓内的时候洛夫伦已经醒了，象征性的缠在他手上的绳子不出意外被拨开，扔在地上。洛夫伦气鼓鼓地看着他们。那个表情相比起冷酷地看着劫匪，更像是”兄弟你他妈抽什么疯呢？“

”卧槽卢卡，伊万，“他说，”你们俩下手挺狠啊？我现在脑袋还疼着呢？” 

“我不把你打晕你队友能放过你？”莫德里奇笑着回应，毫不惊慌。

然后他和拉基蒂奇都疑惑地眯起了眼睛。

他们闻到了一股意料之外的味道。


	12. Chapter 12

有些Omega是一下就能闻出来的，比如拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇。

有些Alpha也是一下就能闻出来的，比如格拉巴尔·基塔罗维奇身上苍苍茫茫的大地，比如德杨·洛夫伦身上英国战壕般的烟草和皮革……等等？

两位指挥官一起靠近洛夫伦身侧，放出自己的信息素。两股本能上让他感到威胁的逼仄的味道袭来，洛夫伦向后坐了坐。

他感觉到有一些头痛，肌肉绷紧的力气在随着汗水流走。

他感到夏季暴雨前一般的溽热。

这感觉很熟悉，也很不好，而且他明明不久前才打了抑制剂。

“我的天？”稳如狗的莫德里奇的声音都走了调，“兄弟，你是O啊？”

“而且你还被标记过？”拉基蒂奇眼睛里平静的海面震了震。

根本就没人能想到暴躁老哥洛夫伦会被变异成Omega！就像没人能想到这么呛人的味道来自Omega！

所以莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇很快地意识到了一件令人震惊的事：他们之所以能察觉到这股味道的真实属性，是因为洛夫伦的信息素在往发情的状态燃烧。

洛夫伦觉得自己脸上有点挂不住，幸好他皮厚且黑，满脸尘土，挡住了窘迫的血色。

车厢密室里的信息素味道越来越浓，莫德里奇在本能地焦躁，拔高音量：”兄弟，你脑子里有坑是不是，你一个O为什么要给马米奇卖命啊？马米奇根本不会相信Omega，所以你还装不是？装什么呢，你可真行啊！“

”我他妈！“洛夫伦被戳中弱点，立马吼回去，抬头看到莫德里奇的双眼时却瞬间噤声——他无法对着莫德里奇大喊大叫，永远都不能。他只有扭过头不看莫德里奇的脸。

拉基蒂奇用指甲掐了掐自己的手，同性的信息素味道引起斗争的冲动与战意，他迫使自己保持冷静，来打圆场：”卢卡，算了算了，先解决问题。德扬，你为什么……你知道自己在发情，吧？在一辆，装满抑制剂的车里。“

洛夫伦简直想给拉基蒂奇一拳，他好奇自己在拉基蒂奇心中到底是什么形象，什么傻逼会察觉不到自己是不是在发情？

”为了挡住信息素里的性别成分，如果没有阻断剂，就只能滥用抑制剂了。“莫德里奇的声音冰凉锐利似刀刃，眼睛里不含任何情感，”总会反噬的，抑制剂本来就是勒沃库森仓促间研究出来的，而欧洲各地的抑制剂现在都是原先的毒品厂生产的，你觉得能有多可靠？滥用抑制剂会造成身体负担，非战斗性减员，而且，止疼片吃多了都会耐受，何况抑制剂？不接受自己就要付出代价的，德杨。成为Omega有什么可耻的吗？“

——完全不由你自己选择的变异，有什么可耻的吗？

这句话回荡在运输车的铁皮车身间，震得洛夫伦耳膜有点疼。而拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇的视线落在他身上，如有千斤重。

他说不出话来。

”唉，算了，先帮你解决问题。“莫德里奇叹了一口气，”你身上已经有一个标记了，是谁的，在能获取的范围之内吗？”

洛夫伦闭上了眼睛，压下心头万般思绪：“萨拉赫。”

“……谁？”

“穆罕默德·萨拉赫。”

“……法老王？法老王你都搞得定，你可以啊。”拉基蒂奇惊叹。

莫德里奇跟他一唱一和，觉得此时不涮洛夫伦更待何时：“我猜萨拉赫已经回到开罗了。你们是知道彼此要各自回到祖国了、知道可能再也不会见到，然后给了彼此标记。真的可以啊。感动。”

洛夫伦恼羞成怒：“你们俩几个意思啊你们行不行啊？滚开我要打抑制剂了！”

但莫德里奇的杀气随着信息素一起将他定在原地：”你动一个试试。别再这样了，对身体负担太大了。你再这么打下去抑制剂就要对你失效了，你知道不能解决的发情期会造成心肺功能受损最后死亡，你难道想这么过一辈子？“ 

洛夫伦冷笑：”那你们能帮我解决吗？我不会接受其他的Alpha。我宁愿去死。“

拉基蒂奇帮莫德里奇说出了一句心声：”你不相信我们，难道还相信Alpha吗？“

这话简直不能更有道理了。

所以洛夫伦闭嘴了。

”你放心，德杨，“莫德里奇平静地说，仿佛一切的问题在他面前都不是问题，一切的危机有他都可以解决，”现在对于新性别的所有知识，一半来自药厂，一半来自我和拉莫斯在马德里的不人道实验。有办法，跟我回扎达尔。“

他转而看向拉基蒂奇，拉基蒂奇点点头：”我明白，卢卡，我去处理这辆车。你带他回去。“

 

旧人类·弗尔萨利科是被一阵短促而沉重的敲门声吵醒的。

他绝对想不到门外站着的人是谁，所以在打开门的一瞬间感到未曾料想的愉快与焦灼。

洛夫伦站在门外。他们已经很久没见过了，他很想他，而洛夫伦完好无损没有缺胳膊少腿儿，久别重逢令他愉快。

但洛夫伦蜷起背靠在比他矮一头的莫德里奇肩上，急促的呼吸在夜晚的冷空气中凝成白雾。他像发烧了一样满头是汗，眼神迷茫，看起来很不好。

这令弗尔萨利科心头抽紧。

”来，搭把手，“莫德里奇说，弗尔萨利科这才反应过来，急忙帮小个子男人扛起洛夫伦高大的身躯，马上被洛夫伦的皮肤烫得一惊。

“他现在很难受，你也看得出来，”指挥官迅速地讲解，“你知道新人类有发情期对吧。德杨正在发情，而我们如果不解决发情期，会死。所以，西梅，他需要你的帮助。”

旧人类愣了：”什么，我能有什么用？“

”咱们的这位兄弟，不肯接受alpha，说他宁死不从。“莫德里奇无奈地说，”但也可以解决，就是痛苦一点。在本应接受alpha的信息素的环节，往他的腺体里打微量的抑制剂就行了。这个操作手要稳，我来。他可能会疼得肝肠寸断个几小时，但是还是可以救命。“

旧人类还是不懂：”那我能干什么？”

莫德里奇很平静：”本应接受alpha信息素的环节，就是最后成结高潮的时候。简单来说，需要麻烦你，干他，许多次。我想了想也只能交给你了。“

他抛出了一个“兄弟们都懂的”的眼神。

弗尔萨利科脑子里一下炸了。

是的，诚然，他跟洛夫伦关系很好，相处十分欢乐，有点超越兄弟的亲密和黏糊，队里人尽皆知；在更私密的场合，也不是没有对彼此的身体予取予求过。但是能用这种半夜我家停水了来你家洗个澡一样自然而然的语气说出这样的命令，莫德里奇的心脏得有多大？

等等？弗尔萨利科突然意识到了，莫德里奇人称蜂王，拉基蒂奇人称螳螂。

而这两种动物针对交配有一些特性。

他好像突然理解这两个神仙怎么度过发情期了。他觉得今天夜里不是一般的冷。


	13. Chapter 13

不熟悉莫德里奇的人对他的印象通常包括：安静，羞涩，软萌，可爱。

熟悉莫德里奇的人对他印象还要加上：脾气暴躁，特别能疯，和长袖善舞八面玲珑。

弗尔萨利科觉得今夜之后他对自己的指挥官的印象八成还要加上一个：斯文败类。

他将洛夫伦扛到了自己床上的时候，莫德里奇十分自然地搬了把椅子也一起走了进来，甚至还端了一杯水。

弗尔萨利科一脸懵逼地看着他。

莫德里奇晃了晃自己手中的抑制剂针管，解释：“时机只有一瞬间。”

因为高潮只有一瞬间。

弗尔萨利科简直要崩溃了：“天哪，卢卡，你不是还要坐下等吧？你你你这样我我我。”

莫德里奇看他惊慌失措，只有跟他妥协：“那我过会儿再进来。但你们需要开着门，我要闻着他信息素的味道把握时机。”

弗尔萨利科松了一口气。好的，被人光明正大地偷听还是比被人当着现场性爱表演看着要好很多的。

但他高兴的太早了。

莫德里奇接着说：“麻烦你尽量选一个，容易给颈后注射的姿势。”

弗尔萨利科：……

“水是给你倒的。辛苦了。”

弗尔萨利科：……？？？

“记得我说的很多次吗。考验身体素质的时候。加油啊。到时候你不行就我来吧，但是我估计德杨会弄死我，你要帮我按着他。”

弗尔萨利科：？？？？？？

这话说得像出任务之前，一个指挥官出征前的叮嘱。

上帝啊，怎么有人能带着这么认真而自然甚至无辜的神情说这么老流氓的话啊。

洛夫伦躺在床上，他几乎没有余力干对抗欲望之外的任何事，自然也没有力气恼羞成怒。嗓音沙哑，但放狠话还是不留余力：“卢卡，你很清楚啊，我一定会宰了你。”

莫德里奇轻巧地趁着屋里两个人真的抓狂之前溜出了屋门。

 

房间外的指挥官尴尬的存在感，在洛夫伦的唇和舌抵达他胸口的十字架的瞬间，于弗尔萨利科的脑中烟消云散。

那人的舌头灼烧在交纵的反复花纹上，眼神上扬看着他，三分挑衅。

身体比头脑和情感先一步反应过彼此的存在。弗尔萨利科的手掌出现在洛夫伦匀称结实的背肌上。很少有人能拥有这么好看的背，弗尔萨利科不很清醒得想，它的每一个有力的线条都蕴含着原始的生命力，让人只能够想起。

——肉欲。

于是唇舌的互相撕扯开始，他恍然再次觉得洛夫伦烫得不可思议。

这是一个他不熟悉的状态，发情期。也是他不熟悉的新人类的身体。

但是色情是第一生产力，总能听到许多关于新人类的桃色传闻，在夜深人静勾得人心神不宁，跃跃欲试。

凑巧的是，几年前他第一次与同性的性体验也是来自于这个基地的室友。他的目光无数次追逐过室友总是大剌剌从浴室里出来的背、腰、臀和大腿，然后被室友发现，被摁在床上骑到天旋地转，从此食髓知味。大约洛夫伦总是能为他开启新世界的大门。

新世界现在在他的手指腹上。

洛夫伦很少有安静的时候，包括在床上。这人身体素质强硬得惊人，脾气暴躁，精力旺盛，多数时候他但凡动作敢慢那么一点或者走神那么一点，就要被粗喘和呻吟间的声音质问“你是不是没吃饱饭”“行不行啊”“快点“，谁在干谁从来是个玄学，礼义廉耻不曾存在。

但这人现在躺在自己床上，双腿大开，以至于他可以一边抚摸他痴迷的柔韧的、会自动贴上他手掌的大腿肌肉，一边滑入这人体内、被吞进三根手指。状态归听话，眼睛里却还是七月流火簌簌降下，挑衅是他欲望的底色，伴随指奸的呻吟多少有刺激弗尔萨利科忍耐力的意思。

弗尔萨利科觉得如果他愿意，他甚至可以把自己整个拳头送进洛夫伦身体里。但他知道也如果他现在这样做了，洛夫伦的迎面骨会击碎他的肋骨。因为身下的人已经焦躁得让他难以理解，甚至在自己驱使那些精致的背部肌肉配合他手指的进出。

旧人类从未体会过发情期，他不可能知道从灵长类退化成低等生物的、压倒一切的欲望。

”西梅，你、你他妈等什么呢。你别是被卢卡吓到了？“

于是扛惯了加特林火神炮的机枪手眼睛一眯，并不费劲地将洛夫伦的体格翻成了”容易给颈后注射的姿势“。莫德里奇若见此情此景应当瞑目，他的话在自己手下脑子里只有性交的时候仍能占有一席之地，作为指挥官的一生不亏了。

这是弗尔萨利科最喜欢的姿势，最原始的交媾，他的手可以扣进洛夫伦的腰窝，他知道按下那个地方会打开奇特的开关，洛夫伦会像野兽一样自己追逐他的阴茎，背部的弧度最大限度展现洛夫伦身上跃动的动物性美感，日光灼过的黝黑肌理让弗尔萨利科想起献祭给神的公牛，圣火和欲望令其滚烫，渗出肉汁般的汗珠。如果弗尔萨利科对信息素有所知觉，应被满腔熟透的味道冲昏头脑。

但冲昏头脑不需要性腺。他操入洛夫伦身体的阴茎顶得洛夫伦埋头在枕头里咳嗽。

也浑身都在战栗。两个人都。

弗尔萨利科突然理解了很多事情。比如马米奇为什么愿意葬送1/3个克罗地亚建立畸形的Omega规则，比如辐射变异后新性别归来的莫德里奇为什么拥有神祗般的宝相，比如拉基蒂奇不笑时从每个毛孔渗出的裹挟令人战栗的冷锐。他们仿佛拥有直指脑干的咒语，令人甘之如饴地放弃人性、在原始的快感中饮鸠止渴。

——Omega的身体里是狂热本身。

这东西在蜂王莫德里奇身上是天国对凡人的垂怜，在螳螂拉基蒂奇身上是献祭头颅换一生一次的极乐。

在洛夫伦身上是弗尔萨利科觉得指挥官的叮嘱诚不欺自己，倒了杯水也绝对没有小题大做。他觉得自己会死在洛夫伦身上，像深海的雄鱼咬在雌鱼的泄殖腔上自我溶解，生命只剩下输送精液这唯一的意义。

脊椎动物的生命不就起源于这湿软的穴中吗。

也应当把自己的生命归还到那里去。

 

在核爆辐射后的利物浦军营里的某个锁紧的武器库里，洛夫伦面对变异后的身体手足无措，脑子里一半是迫切地想要张开双腿寻求侵占的雌性意识，一半是想将某人剥皮吞吃入腹共同堕落的强烈欲火。陌生的液体从他臀缝间淌下大腿，他掐着萨拉赫的肩头将人甩在地上的时候只有一腔孤注一掷的绝望。

谁能仅凭爱意将利物浦的、埃及的乃至整个非洲的神王私有？

但萨拉赫标记了他。而后他在萨拉赫的结闯进他身体的时候咬着神王的肩膀泪如雨下。

他都无法接受自己的这个身体。但萨拉赫可以接受，他大概也能劝说自己拖着这样的身体活下去，哪怕他们天亮就要各奔家园，多半再无聚期。

——Mo，为什么会有这样的变异。

年轻而睿智的神王在他耳边低语：可能是因为人类的集合意志想让种群延续的本能。求生的本能会让有利于生存的事变得快乐而必要，比如吃东西、睡眠和性。在我们即将把自己作的灭绝的时候，就让我们退化有了发情期，强迫我们繁衍。

但人类还是在逐步走向灭绝，如每个物种必然的命运。他和荷兰司令塔同行至欧洲大陆，一路上开始习惯慢性病、不正常的关节磨损、器官衰竭和附骨的疼痛。

荷兰司令塔对同样的问题给予不同解读：苦海寻欢啊。毕竟现在活着，太难了。如果身体不提供给你更多的、更强烈的快乐，怎么劝说人们活下去？

那压倒一切前额叶理智、语言、感官、情感的对生命的渴求啊，几万代进化前存在于碳基生物伊始的脑干的基础神经元，人类共同的始祖母亲手上的血与蜜。而我们如听话的提线木偶、冷酷的代码编译器，被血的疼痛追杀，被蜜的甘美诱惑，沉沦欲海，回头无岸。

 

肌肉记忆之中被干到射精的灭顶快感并没有到来，到来的是莫德里奇的针头。

金发指挥官已经不知道什么时候神不知鬼不觉地坐在了床头。他将洛夫伦的头搂进怀里的动作十分温柔，推进针头的手却狠准而稳定。

他人的性交似乎完全没有影响到他的气场，灰眼睛和下垂的眉峰里甚至怀有一种不应出现在此时的深邃的悲悯。

但洛夫伦马上就理解了指挥官晦暗神情的含义，因为他下一秒从天堂坠入地狱。

针尖微不可察觉的痛感像子弹打入身体迸发出空腔效应，一波一波震荡扩散到四肢百骸。他是真实的坠落，从平流层摔进大地、器官震碎骨骼断裂也就这么疼了。

疼痛是战士最熟悉的感觉。

快感要用呻吟宣之于口，疼痛只能咬着牙碾碎在口腔里，幸好莫德里奇的信息素药效如同海洛因，深吸一口在精神上镇痛。他在莫德里奇怀里的眉头紧皱，顾不得自己性交后的姿态是不是得体。他顾不了这么多，他相信莫德里奇理解。这么惨烈的解决办法和这么熟练的控场，莫德里奇八成在传闻中的马德里新性别实验时期，在自己身上试过。

——所以莫德里奇理解。从发情期有无力和尴尬，到体面地解决要付出多少代价。

洛夫伦被疼得十分清醒的脑子倏忽间福至心灵。只有同为Omega且同样习惯以决绝成全精神的人有资格理解，他们因共同的变异、血统、家园和促使他们成为战士的斗争本能血脉相连，如兄弟会般痛彼此所痛。

“你不相信我们，难道还相信Alpha吗？”

 

“看好他，撑过去会没事的。”莫德里奇带上自己的护目镜，准备出发寻找拉基蒂奇。

弗尔萨利科交给他一个包裹。

“先王让我给你的。”弗尔萨利科拍拍指挥官的肩膀。“你们要去投毒了吧？卢卡，万事小心。”

幸好这个有这个包裹。

不然莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇都要死在马米奇大营里。


	14. Chapter 14

当年在莫德里奇抵达国境前的斯普利特海边黑市，拉基蒂奇见到一位在巴塞罗那的故人。

西莱森，家族的第二狙击手，核爆后已经回到阿姆斯特丹。

西班牙的繁荣吸引他这样的异族人闯荡，活跃在荷兰地下社会的却大多是荷兰本土人。所以在越大的组织越接近解体、远方讨生活的年轻人四散归乡的时候，荷兰的三巨头保持了接近末日前的活力。

阿贾克斯的情报贩子随着费耶诺德的黑市商人巡游四海，将埃因霍温生产的新奇装备带到大陆的各个角落。

即使在核爆前已经式微，但荷兰这片土地长久以来都代表着天才与奇迹，而阿贾克斯的克鲁伊夫曾为巴塞罗那奠定家族五十年的辉煌，其人还是莫德里奇的偶像。人都爱屋及乌，所以拉基蒂奇长久以来对阿贾克斯和来自阿贾克斯的这位狙击手都充满好感。

狙击手将他带至情报贩子的帐篷里，拉基蒂奇在见到这名情报贩子的第一眼就觉得这人天生就该吃这口饭。他端坐在帐中，表情平静，似笑非笑，没有半分破绽，拉基蒂奇凝视他半晌，除了这人身上疏离的优雅之外看不出任何有用信息，不禁想看看看穿王·皮克和这位朋友互相盯着对决是什么效果。

“你是阿贾克斯的亨特拉尔？”拉基蒂奇问。

亨特拉尔点点头，依然似笑非笑。

“克拉斯，”西莱森笑着说，语气轻快又柔软，“他在巴塞罗那很照顾我，算便宜点吧。”

帐中的空气突然因他们交会的眼光流动起来，即使这两个人都是没有信息素的旧人类，拉基蒂奇依然能感到空气中甜蜜的气息。啊，是深陷爱中的人们啊。

拉基蒂奇不想承认自己有一些羡慕，也有一些想现在不知道在哪里的莫德里奇。

“坐吧，拉基蒂奇。”情报贩子说，“谢谢你照顾他。你随便问吧，不要钱。”

 

“第一个问题是，瑞士有一个克罗地亚人聚集的小镇，叫Mohlin，马米奇是否真的在帮助这些人回到克罗地亚？以什么方式？”

“是的。这些人正在被费耶诺德的商队逐一带进国境线。”亨特拉尔很有职业修养的先回答了他的问题，然后提醒，“那是你的家乡？对吧。你不用问的太迂回，阿贾克斯什么都知道。”

拉基蒂奇：……………………

他被不动声色地呛了一下。一般都是他把别人说的哑口无言，此情此景他不太习惯，所以不太舒服。但他一颗悬着的心还是落在了地上，至少马米奇是守信的，费耶诺德是可靠的，那么他从加泰罗尼亚回到克罗地亚的一路上避开莫德里奇，为马米奇刺杀了一个名单的人物，就不是没有意义。

“你们是不是也知道马米奇在欧洲大陆主导的暗杀？”

“我知道一些不应该死的人死了，他们有一些共性。他们都是旧世界的地下社会中的重要人物，意大利、西班牙、德意志、法兰西、英格兰，甚至荷兰和比利时，换言之，他们是旧王们。他们多数主张忽略新性别，他们甚至曾经考虑过联合科研开发一劳永逸的抑制剂。”

拉基蒂奇很清楚，毕竟有相当一部分是他动的手。他真正想问的是：“马米奇为什么要杀他们？”

“一个寡头组织的野心。”亨特拉尔淡淡地说，“新王上任总要有旧王的血铺路。末日后旧规则和旧势力崩坏，马米奇和其他的一些各地统领觊觎欧洲已久，想要用新性别改写大陆的规则，克罗地亚是他的实验品。而挡路的人就要被除掉。”

拉基蒂奇沉默许久。

他没有想到自己不自觉地成为了这样的计划的一环。

原本如果只是为了家乡和马米奇暂时合作，或许不算特别严重的问题，他相信莫德里奇可以在听过他的忏悔后能够理解他。但如果是跟整个欧洲大陆有关，他觉得自己干的事情似乎……有些过头了。

而且他很少被人这么利用而不自知。这让他觉得颈上一股寒气，想起少年时在土耳其黄沙中的无能为力。

那件事情至今悬而未决，但知道内幕并还活着的人并不多，在他的意识里就只有自己和莫德里奇。

机会难得，他问：”……第二个问题是，很多年前，一些克罗地亚人在根本毫无关系的土耳其执行了一个暗杀土耳其佣兵总领的绝密任务，小队全灭，只有两个人活着回来。那个任务为什么存在？“

亨特拉尔直视他的眼睛：”这是阿贾克斯内部情报，因为我们有人在土耳其活动才会知道，并不能贩卖。你要是想知道，可以考虑现在加入阿贾克斯。“

拉基蒂奇：”……那还是不了，谢谢。“

”但我可以告诉你的是，“亨特拉尔忽然笑了，拉基蒂奇觉得那笑了还不如不笑，他脖子上的寒意在那个笑容之中蔓延进了整个脊椎，“克罗地亚小队是一个表达友谊的礼物，本来不应该有任何人活下来。旧的佣兵统领死后，取代他的人……名字我不能说，但是这个人现在跟你们的马米奇交情还挺不错的。我之前说的那个寡头组织，嗯？”

拉基蒂奇觉得一盆冰水从自己头上浇下。

他都有点佩服马米奇了。实在是个人物，是个能掌控克罗地亚的人，这么多年跟附骨之疽一样，哪儿都有他。说实话这些年克罗地亚这样小的国家在世界地下社会有这样大的认可度，也仰赖这个人的才能和野心。

人生啊，这是什么孽缘啊，克罗地亚在刀头上混日子的人那么多，偏偏他都不在克罗地亚出生，却和马米奇纠葛不断。

 

此时的莫德里奇在米兰主教座堂的地下室。

六百年历史的石桌上点着一个煤油灯，点亮围桌一圈的人们的眼睛。

这些人在旧世界曾是敌人，街巷和谈判桌曾是他们对决的战场。他们忌惮对方的才华，但始终彼此欣赏，并在此时此刻，都有一腔沉默的火在燃烧。

他们是各国的首席指挥官。

米兰城伫立过百年的历史风烟，许多英灵曾经在这个密阁里改变整个欧洲的命运。在这些人毫无察觉的这个时刻，他们也成了欧洲历史中转折的一笔，虽然他们此时讨论的是一个简单的问题：如何在各自回到祖国之后保持通讯和情报流通。

莫德里奇在一路上追踪拉基蒂奇的时候途径许多国家，每个国家都因一些核心的人物的死鸡飞狗跳，让当地指挥官和不那么核心的领头人物手忙脚乱。

当神无能为力时便是魔渡众生[1]，末日后人类少了七成人口，政府和法律崩塌，地下社会自然而然地继任秩序的维持者，自厮杀中梳理出一种残酷原始的生存方案。

彼时所有异乡人都朝着国土的方向一意孤行，而出于一种共同的、锤炼过大局观后拥有的道义和直觉，指挥官们无条件给予彼此帮助。莫德里奇抵达家族宿敌加泰罗尼亚后，哈维为他准备了前往马赛的船；他进入德国境内，还在四处枕戈待旦的厄齐尔给了他充裕到可以杀到中东的弹药，以至于他实在不好意思不提供自己的才能作为帮助。

本来不可能合作的人们因为共同的坚持和意志合作了。

这些人在毫无知觉的情况下，以自己的方式破坏了另一些人许多年的野心。就像莫德里奇对马米奇问鼎欧洲的计划毫不知情，却在踏上国土后将清除马米奇视为终极目标。

命运啊。

阿贾克斯的斯内德解决了此时的核心需求：埃因霍温的无线电收发装置会随着费耶诺德的商人送到你们各自的国家，相信你们知道自己国家的黑市在哪里，机器的启动码是数字“10”的二进制，1010。

皮尔洛说：无线电上线视为已经收拾好国土。我们必须自己掌握自己的国家。

莫德里奇点头。

那是十字秘密结社成立的第一天。

 

夕阳染过斯普利特的海岸线，西莱森送拉基帝奇出城。

拉基蒂奇此刻对这位狙击手刮目相看。他刚刚知道这世界上有“只有阿贾克斯人才能知道的情报”这种东西，觉得西莱森对自己的了解可能大于他自己，比如他可能知道土耳其事件的全貌。

而这位狙击手此刻欲言又止，似乎有很多想让他知道的。

但组织的信条的确高于一切，所以拉基蒂奇很有技巧性地换了一个话题：”亨特拉尔，那个人是你的……？“

西莱森近乎不假思索地说出了一个震撼人心的句子：”让我每天醒来想活下去的人。“

……哇，你们荷兰人都这么艺术的吗。

拉基蒂奇想着这句话。对于他们这样人性都不一定剩多少、精神多少不健全、绝对不正常、在和平时代就选择了罪恶而暴力的生存方式，所以在末日后依旧如鱼得水地存活的人形怪物，这句话可能是对他人的生命的最高赞誉。

因为命悬一线，所以无法共享人生。

因为组织荣耀和强烈的自我，所以互相厮杀。

因为主导阴谋、各自为营，所以不存在坦诚相对。

人类对亲密关系的定义近乎都不存在，但那个人是如此重要。

他让我想活下去。

他被我刻进自己的灵魂里，让我不会发疯。

西莱森看着他的表情，说：”你有想着的人对吧？是马德里的指挥官吗？“

那不是一个问句。拉基蒂奇不敢相信自己竟然这么明显。

西莱森继续成功阅读了他的表情：“伊万，家族战争开始前你们都敢聊天啊。我曾以为只有皮克和拉莫斯有这个胆子。”

拉基蒂奇想起那个分割家族战场的栏杆，那上面爬满蔷薇，莫德里奇说”我期待着一场好的战争”，他说“不用全力对我的话你可是会输的”。

“私通对手难道不是西班牙黑手党的传统吗？”拉基蒂奇也笑了，说出一个马德里和巴塞罗那通用的酒桌自黑。

“那这个是可以告诉你的！伊万，莫德里奇在米兰。他很好。”

拉基蒂奇这一刻对于这个交情只能说正常的家族同事充满了真实的感激。

“那……我还有另一个人想问？”

“你说？”

“韦德兰·乔尔卢卡。莫斯科黑手党火车头的次首。”

西莱森眯起了眼睛。

”这说出来还有点不太好意思。我们的情报渗透不到莫斯科。俄罗斯在地下社会混战，伊万，真实的混战，甚至有俄官方的乱七八糟的试验性武器出没的痕迹，甚至有什么生化合成兽的传闻。毕竟是俄罗斯，你懂的，战斗种族。如果是火车头的重要人物，那这个人应该在混战中心。

——如果他还活着。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 引用：  
> [1] 《听雪楼》


	15. Chapter 15

暴君之所以是暴君，不一定是因为残戾，但一定是因为一意孤行。

马米奇端坐在萨格勒布他的堡垒中，享受一些来自旧世界意大利的酒。

他总在这样的时刻回顾自己一意孤行的一生，并对自己的成就感到无与伦比的快意。这片土地的历史若有卷轴或石碑，他一定是铁托之后最精彩绝艳浓墨重彩的一笔。

他以一己之力缔造了萨格勒布迪那摩的帝国，以精准如虫族女王的控制力，培养安插克罗地亚的天才们在欧洲地下社会的各个关节，借此影响从西班牙到俄罗斯的黑手党。他实际上掌握克罗地亚的刀和血，苏克都要向他低头。所谓三王没有一个能与他的才能抗衡，联合在一起也未必能撼动他的多年布排。

现在，莫德里奇已经走进了他的圈套里，最迷人的Omega会成为他和十余年间的合作伙伴们在欧洲建立王朝祭旗。

旧世界的掌棋人逐一死去，这是属于新枭雄的时代。

他心情很好。

莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇此刻应该已经到了扎达尔，围猎即将开始。人类逐步走向灭亡，科技发展崩溃，他能玩出的手段不到当年一成。但请君入瓮是一种原始的策略，他在Karlovac的大营等着两位指挥官去拜访。

“都安排好了？”他问自己身后的人。“他们会去暗杀我的兵团长？对吧。随意了，死一个人没什么，能抓到他们就行。”

“就绪。”这个人回答。

“好，好。”他开怀大笑。

“老板，”身后的人却很冷静，“恕我直言，我觉得您太在意莫德里奇了。”

“你多虑了。哦，这也不能怪你，你是克罗地亚的间谍导师，可能就是会想得很多的吧。”马米奇不以为意。“你从小就心事重重的。”

“老板，您安排我在莫德里奇身边呆过。这个人有一种……能够潜移默化影响他人的能力，连我都曾经感觉到。他能让跟他有关的人在意他，不由自主地想要为他做事。请原谅我的无礼，如果您不是在意一定要比脑子跟手腕与莫德里奇对决，派一支百人小队，他早就死在国境线里了。”

很少有人这么对马米奇说话。

马米奇逼视这个说话的人，目光里的威压能让人膝盖打颤，说话的人却神情自若。

“还有，几年前，您发现莫德里奇唯一能撼动您的地方，是克罗地亚的人民爱戴他，却对您恨之入骨。所以您甚至自导自演了对您的起诉，让他作伪证，以这个试图击毁他在克罗地亚国土上的威信。一个把命卖给您的指挥官，哪需要做到这个程度。您是不是太在意了？”

“我故意的。”马米奇被戳中他自己都没察觉的地方， 反而笑了出来，“我的确很在意他。我不喜欢他，他二十二岁开始就不断毁坏我的计划。我要让他成为我贩卖向欧洲的第一个作品。现在，去做你该做的。”

这个说话的人应声走出了马米奇的大堂，在暴君看不到的地方长长的舒了一口气。

暴君都一意孤行，不会听他人的劝谏。既然自己多次重复建议直接杀掉莫德里奇，那么马米奇一定不会这么干，莫德里奇还能多活一会儿。

这人只希望自己的包裹已经平安抵达扎达尔，然后命运对他们仁慈一些。

 

两位指挥官千锤百炼的、野生动物般对于危机的神经绷紧了。

他们觉得Karlovac的马米奇兵团堡垒弥漫着一种说不出的不祥。一种粘稠的寒意贴到了他们的皮肤上。

这是一种仿佛被实验笼外的人暗中看着感觉，通常意味着：中计了。

这并不应该。新人类的科技水平接近二战，高科技的红外或者监控录像都不应该存在。加上新人类多多少少脑子不太正常，潜入一个防守算不上严密的军营，以他们的水平，没有任何理由被发现。即使对方早就在等自己，以潜入水平来说，他自己被察觉的可能性还有，但拉基蒂奇的潜伏能力应该能在世界前十。

莫德里奇只能将此理解为对方有特殊的侦察技巧。

他和拉基蒂奇对望一眼。

这种时候应该追求全身而退，于是他们像两个方向分开撤离，迅捷如闪电。

——并在堡垒的围墙上再次相聚。

这次热闹多了，他们两个身后都是追兵。再次对望的这一眼，他们又都明白了很多事情。

这就是围猎啊，猎犬们将独狼逼进一个绝处。

比如堡垒高耸的墙和底下炸出来的防御工事鸿沟，底下可能是地雷，也可能是铁刺。

高墙上长风猎猎，吹得他们斗篷翻涌。

莫德里奇放弃思考他们怎么会被发现的。死亡舔吻他咽喉的紧迫感迫使他全神贯注地思虑该怎么活下去。

指挥官视角开启，他仿佛俯瞰一盘有他自己在其中的棋。

从离开马德里开始的许多被他抛到脑后的细节模模糊糊地溜过他的眼前，他开始觉得整件事情都有人在暗中操盘，还不止一个人。

他也很少被人这么玩儿而自己毫无察觉啊，这瞬间的膈应和屈辱让他恍然回到土耳其。

——咦，土耳其。

他一手持枪警戒，一手不动声色地向拉基蒂奇指了指自己的左胸。

那里有一个旧疤。

一个拉基蒂奇很熟悉的旧疤，毕竟当年是拉基蒂奇造成的。

拉基蒂奇刹那间变了脸色。无数不愿回忆的记忆翻涌上来，他的身体都想起了久远的痛苦。

但他一点办法都没有。十余年的默契，他也马上就意识到这是唯一的生路。

已经十余年了。人生到山穷水复的绝处，他还是只能相信莫德里奇眼底的光。

——我们可以的。

——相信我。活下去。

拉基蒂奇深吸一口气，冲莫德里奇抬起了枪口。

人生总有一些时刻，这一辈子拥有的全部自我、爱、希望和信仰都压在这双手、这把枪上。

剩下的交给彼此和命运。

拉基蒂奇扣动扳机。

莫德里奇从高墙上坠下。


	16. Chapter 16

指挥官的战术修养：当你发现自己被人耍了的时候，制造一个巨大的出其不意，然后用扎实的演技和应变能力打败对手。

论演技和心理素质，拉基蒂奇不是针对谁。

他独自在高墙上对着百脸懵逼的马米奇的手下粲然一笑。

“帮各位解决了这么大一个麻烦，各位不带我去见首领吗？”

所以拉基蒂奇被带到了他的暗杀目标·兵团长面前。他的枪当然被搜走了，但四肢都活动自如。

而塞维利亚的刺客杀人从不需要身外之物。

拉基蒂奇根本就不知道莫德里奇想干什么。

但他肯定莫德里奇一定有办法，因为他很肯定自己那一枪绝对没有打中莫德里奇，而莫德里奇不会无缘无故地跳楼。

所以他只有见机行事。所以他还得跟兵团首领聊聊天拖延一下时间。

兵团首领坐在钢铁压制的王座上，脚边匍匐着一只大老鼠。

一只有大型的猎犬那么大的老鼠。

这只老鼠被铁链拴在王座上，在拉基蒂奇出现的一刻突然吱吱叫了起来，表现出难以言语的焦虑，让人看了就不舒服，像看到刚从下水道钻出来的老鼠。

拉基蒂奇似乎懂了什么。

兵团首领问他：“为什么杀莫德里奇？”

“因为如果我不杀他，那我已经死了。”拉基蒂奇叹了一口气，“我从入世就跟他相提并论，人们却觉得我始终不如他。”

然后拉基蒂奇仰头笑了，一个令人毛骨悚然的笑意。“我也想当个最好的看看是什么滋味。”

兵团的首领也笑了：“可惜你是永远都做不到的。”

他按下了右手边一个什么东西的开关，讥讽地说：“老板只要活的莫德里奇。其他人怎么都无所谓。我们很久没见过你这么漂亮的人了，你就陪兄弟们玩玩吧。”

拉基蒂奇感到一种奇特的、不祥的预感。这是他千锤百炼的仿佛野生动物的直觉，告诉他现在是最好、唯一的的机会。

所以他出手了。

他的动作很优雅，很自信，像是贵公子摘下抖落夜露绽放的玫瑰。

他停下时首领的颈骨已经在他的手指下，而在场的所有人都听到一声清脆的“咯嗒”。

这位首领听的是最清楚的。因为这是从他自己的脖子后面发出来的。

他以为自己必死无疑，但是他还没有死。不过他离死也好不到哪儿去，因为现在无论谁都看得出来，他的颈骨已经岌岌可危，连一个孩子都可以把他脑袋掰下来。

拉基蒂奇的声音也很优雅，很自信：“不要拦我。否则他的头。”

擒贼先擒王，这是塞维利亚刺客们学习的第一课。

可惜这个道理在废土中不怎么管用。首领的护卫们面面相觑，然后眼中竟然迸发出奇异的狂热。

拉基蒂奇看到了，所以在这一步他就已经开始蓄力。

他意识到这里可能是那种谁杀了首领谁就能自己当首领的体系，所以拿首领的性命威胁是没有用的，会让他们更兴奋。

他在奔出的瞬间把这位首领的身体扔了出去。高昂的机枪声立即打破了一触即发的平静，火光欢快地卷碎了尸体，喷出烟花式的血块。

但人体是很好的掩体。拉基蒂奇已经趁着这个刹那窜离了火力压制的网。

 

莫德里奇当然没有死，虽然惊魂未定。拉基蒂奇的枪敢偏那么一点点、他们的同步率敢差上那么一点点、他重心转换敢慢那么一点点，他都要被子弹打中然后真的摔进防御工事里粉身碎骨，或者被一百多双眼睛发现猫腻死于乱枪之下。

但他是莫德里奇，那个人是拉基蒂奇，他们是克罗地亚的双核指挥官，十数年来分庭抗礼并相依为命，甚至能用一个眼神交流出共同导演的自相残杀的剧目。所以他还活着。

子弹擦着他的身体掠过，他一踏地面、从高墙上跌落。

但他实在是觉得自己不应该还活着，有人在暗中帮助他，他还不知道是谁。

扎达尔城主托弗尔萨利克交给他的包裹是一包精悍的单兵装备，每一个都有荷兰神秘作坊埃因霍温的标志，属于千金难求的尖儿货。这其中有一个，是可以收纳在手腕上的爬墙装备。

他在下降过程中借此吊在了堡垒的水泥墙上。

水泥墙上有一个排水口的管道，那里面闪着光。

排水口怎么会发光？

莫德里奇握紧枪，荡过去调查。

排水口里站着一个他未曾料想会再次见到的人。

他看呆了。

他说不出话。


	17. Chapter 17

排水口等待莫德里奇的人是那个曾经被马米奇安排在他身边的间谍。全克罗地亚最好的间谍，现在已经是带带小朋友的导师。

“你怎么会在这里？” “谢天谢地。”

他们同时说，然后莫德里奇噤声。

因为间谍导师在马米奇的逼问面前都坦然自若而声音拼命掩饰着颤抖。

莫德里奇有上万个问题，而且他心急如焚地需要回去接应拉基蒂奇。但在这种颤抖里，他几乎不忍心问“这究竟是怎么回事？”

幸好对方也是个生杀战场里走来的人，很快恢复了镇定，挑重点解释：“我在给马米奇工作，帮他收集情报，但我是你这边的人。”

“你不用解释，我相信你。”他说。

他从对方几年前向自己坦言间谍身份的时候就是这么说的，现在也不会改变。

“马米奇知道你会来。他的Omega产业，主要仰赖于两种东西，一个是，你在野外见过硕鼠了吗？那个生命力顽强的大老鼠，对Omega信息素的敏感度是人类几千倍，用阻断剂抑制剂都没用。马米奇花大力气驯化了一部分，是特意为你准备的。虽然他自己不承认，但他简直对你狂热。”

“所以我和拉基蒂奇会被发现。”

间谍点点头，继续说：“第二个是真的杀招，强制发情激素。无色无味，类似于神经毒，大概带防辐射装备才能过滤。我在黑市找了很久也没有找到能用的装备，对不起。”

莫德里奇马上意识到：“所以这些埃因霍温装备是？”

“对。我让先王交给你的。你不要生先王的气，我让她千万不要告诉你这跟我有关，我怕你分心。”

莫德里奇说不出话。

他实在是收到过很多极端优秀的人极端隐忍的关怀。

“时间不多了。这里的确是圈套，强制发情的发射装置已经就绪，这里只有你和拉基蒂奇是Omega，你们千万小心。我帮马米奇掌握情报，所以我隐瞒了药厂的神经毒已经来到克罗地亚的消息。你们还是有机会投毒的，马米奇不会想到，所以这会重创他，他有一半能用的人都在这里。你进入国境线之后，我又在这里发了曼切斯特的贪玩蓝月。”

莫德里奇惊呆了，深觉能在末日后活下来并且混得很好的人都不简单：“贪玩蓝月你都搞得到？”你是神仙吗？

间谍导师眨眨眼：“贪玩蓝月还流通的货当然没有很多，旧世界就被黑手党联合封杀了，我已经没有了。再怎么样都没有了，所以这里已经被毒瘾耗空了。”

莫德里奇顺着思考：“所以我才感觉这里的人这么奇怪，感觉脑子不太正常。啊，旧世界最毒的毒品，没有比这个更适合消减战斗力的。”

堡垒中突然响起刺耳的警报声。沉思中的莫德里奇一僵。

“拉基蒂奇怕是做了一些什么！这个集结警报也针对我，卢卡，我长话短说，苏克从来不服马米奇，你有机会能挖墙脚，我有他不忠的把柄，我会给他送个信透露一点稳住他，但你还是要自己去说服他。马米奇有半数的人在萨格勒布守着他，这点人三王可以解决，这不是最危险的。最危险的是他在克罗地亚游荡的战争机器小队，是精锐。你只能集结自己的旧部，卢卡，就像你在做的这样。然后王、对、王。这个排水管上面就是饮用水过滤器，挺适合投毒的。去吧，卢卡，愿你常胜。”

“你保重！”莫德里奇大喊，这个人在马米奇眼皮底下玩火，可能是他所有在乎的人中最危险的，“千万保重！”

他还想问掌控克罗地亚情报的间谍导师有没有乔尔卢卡和苏巴希奇的消息，但他已经没有时间。

他也问不出口。

 

莫德里奇没有去找拉基蒂奇。

发情期就像是埋在新人类身体里的一颗定时炸弹。他已经知道埋伏就在堡垒中的某处等着自己，当然不会傻到自投罗网。

他也相信拉基蒂奇一定能自己解决他那边的问题，判断的标准也很简单。他扪心自问，如果是我的话能不能解决。他相信自己一定可以解决，所以拉基蒂奇也一定没有问题。

他常年跟拉基蒂奇对位战争，比任何人都清楚拉基蒂奇是一个多可怕的人。

如果现在在敌营中某处的是任何他其他的兄弟或是战友，他都会因此心情焦灼。唯独想到那里的是拉基蒂奇，使他有一种莫名的安心。

他知道自己绝对不用分神去关注拉基蒂奇。只要他们各自做自己应该做的，就一定能在通往胜利的道路上相会。

关心则安。这是他对任何其他的人都做不到的。

这样的大风天适合做两件事情。这样大的风，任何毒素到了户外都不会起作用的。而且这样大的风，实在很适合放火。野生动物惧怕火焰是本能，而莫德里奇相信无论马米奇驯化了什么动物，它们都会因为火受到一定影响。

所以他干了两件他很喜欢干的事情，投完毒放火。

 

拉基蒂奇跑出堡垒内部蹿到高墙上，看到漫天的火光。

他愣了一下，然后笑了。

纵火是有技巧的，要考虑风速、地形、可燃物的分布，西班牙境内最优秀的纵火犯有两个，布教授和他自己。

他面前火势蔓延的套路非常熟悉。几年前，他用几乎一模一样的套路烧过皇马的海边仓库。

他和莫德里奇都会研究彼此的战术互相偷师，也学什么都学得很快。

所以他毫不犹豫地确认了当时他自己撤退的方位，知道莫德里奇一定在那里等他。

风声送来熟悉的轻机枪点射的声音，他身后的追兵应声倒地——拉基蒂奇必须承认，这一次他能捡回一条命，并不是因为他有多牛逼，而是这里的守军的素质实在不怎么样，摇摇欲坠、离举不起枪都只有一步之遥。

轻机枪的主人在一处掩体后用西班牙语高喊：“不要减速。直接跑，我抱住你。”

拉基蒂奇看了一眼三十米外的高墙尽头。这个意思怕是要让他跳墙吧。

但这是莫德里奇说的，莫德里奇肯定有计划，而后半句话让他不由自主地热血沸腾。哪怕莫德里奇没有后招，只有这句“我抱住你”，拉基蒂奇就能够义无反顾地下地狱。

他加速，战术动作做得令人眼花缭乱，在距离悬崖边几步之遥的地方尽全力踏上墙面、纵身信仰一跃。

变故就是在这一瞬间发生的。

他的右腿在发力蹬地的时候突然一软，肾上腺素狂飙、崩到极致的、名为“身体“的战争机器仿佛卡裂了一个齿轮，体内”哧“地一声燃起一个邪狞的火苗、贪婪地像汲取密闭玻璃罩里的氧气一样消耗他的力气。

那个瞬间他只能想到：我要摔了。怎么卸力、怎么最快站起来。

下一个瞬间莫德里奇的披风带起一阵烈响，小个子单手紧紧地抱住他的肩膀，仿佛抱住溺水前最后的浮木。莫德里奇的军靴狠狠地在水泥地上磕出一个闷响，不容置疑的的推力带着他们跃起。

再下一个瞬间，他们坠下。


	18. Chapter 18

瓜迪奥拉入主之后的曼切斯特有三大禁|药：贪玩蓝月Naughty Blue，瓜穆相看Lucid Plan，车毁仁亡Both Gone，全都声名狼藉。  
  
但前代曼切斯特因为更不为人所知，所以更恐怖。  
  
禁|药四月雨April Rain，最终由普约尔的巴塞罗那全境斩杀，又称丧尸兴奋剂，短时间提升身体素质，降低痛觉，使人狂躁，在一段时间改变了地下社会的规则。  
  
禁|药五月花May Flower，曾为比利亚雷亚尔的黄色潜水艇成就一个苍茫深海中的色|情帝国，强效猥|淫药，  
  
四月雨和五月花是同源的。它们是三月兔March Hare的继承者。  
  
古谚有云：Mad like March Hare.   
  
三月兔项目。因为触碰了某个人类科技不应该抵达的禁忌而搁浅，所有资料销毁，涉事人员灭口，坊间流传唯有一批未完成品流传到土耳其。  
  
传言是真的。  
  
莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇曾在土耳其晦暗的牢狱中，凝视安放在地面上的、三月兔妖蓝的注射针管。  
  
人生面临选择。一端是精神肉体的彻底崩坏，一端是效果未知的禁药。  
  
所以没有选择。  
  
有数十万分之一的几率就够了。我想活下去。  
  
那一年十九岁的拉基蒂奇和二十二岁的莫德里奇将三月兔打进自己的静脉里。  
  
  
  
莫德里奇从很久以前就知道自己的身体不正常。  
  
从土耳其被营救回来那一年，他躺在手术台上恍惚间地听到麻醉师强作镇定地向主刀医师普洛斯内斯基报告：已经打了三倍正常人的麻醉了，还是……  
（注：普洛斯内斯基是你克98那代的中场神兽）  
  
在马德里的第一年，一场深夜暴雨中的暗杀任务，他中了圈套被人暗算，敌人给他注射了镇定剂毒|品车毁仁亡，本应降低他的血压让他瘫在地上动弹不得。但他一点事情也没有，反杀了一个基地的人。  
  
他记得手术台惶惶照明中普洛斯内斯基紧蹙的眉，和探照灯中阿韦洛亚饶有兴趣的目光，一名神经科学PhD的兴趣和狂热。  
  
夜雨淋漓而下，阿韦洛亚被黑色皮革包裹的手指伸向他，彬彬有礼：  
  
——让我解开你身体的秘密吧，卢卡。  
  
  
  
拉基帝奇的状态很不好。  
  
他们在废土上飞驰，拉基帝奇坐在莫德里奇摩托车的后座。他的状态已经不足以驾驭重装摩托。  
  
莫德里奇感觉得到滚|烫的鼻|息喷洒在自己的颈侧，他的腰被抱得非常紧，几乎让他喘不过气来。透过层层衣服，他也感觉得到拉基帝奇的过高的体温。  
  
“卢卡，”拉基帝奇喑哑的声音响在他的耳后，“你放一点信息素吧。”  
  
莫德里奇感到汗湿的鼻尖划过自己的颈后性|腺。他抖了抖。  
  
他在迅速掠过耳畔的疾风中大喊：“同性信息素不会越来越难受吗？”  
  
“你不一样，卢卡。你的味道像海|洛|因一样。”  
  
  
  
两大指挥官回到了行动前就踩好点藏身处。他们做好了带伤归来的准备，却没想到要解决的竟然是发|情期。  
  
拉基帝奇痛苦又不解：“这没有道理，我一直监控自己身体的情况的。”  
  
莫德里奇迅速权衡了一下，觉得此时此刻解释间谍导师的存在要花费过多口舌，所以他捡重点地说：“那个营地里有强制发|情激素。”  
  
拉基蒂奇的蓝眼睛闪烁一瞬明锐的光，随即脱口而出他最在意的事情：“你有没有事？”  
  
那汪深蓝里只映得出莫德里奇的脸。  
  
莫德里奇觉得自己心头柔软的地方被戳了一下。  
  
“我没有进去。放心。”  
  
他开始急匆匆从医疗备品里翻抑制剂的针头，想解决拉基帝奇的痛苦，但拉基蒂奇几乎用尽全力按下了他的手，对他摇摇头。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“没用的。”拉基蒂奇欲言又止，最终只是再次摇摇头。忍受痛苦和情热消耗了他大量的精神力，他无法思考，无法向莫德里奇解释清楚，所以只说结论。  
  
莫德里奇怔然。  
  
他突然想到了一些事情。  
  
拼图逐渐成型，许多事情在他脑中串成一线。  
  
他需要确认一些事情：“伊万……是不是什么毒|品对你都没有用？麻醉剂勉强还可以，但是你的用量比常人要多得多。”  
  
蓝色的眼睛随着瞳孔收缩迟滞了片刻。  
  
拉基蒂奇也意识到了什么。比如莫德里奇为什么会知道，比如莫德里奇为什么问。  
  
他缓慢地点点头，努力轻松地笑出来：“这技能很好用啊。黑手党用毒|品控制人，对毒|品的抗性太重要了。”  
  
莫德里奇嗤笑一声表示赞同，继续问：“抑制剂一旦在发|情开始后也没有用对不对？只有在发|情之前帮助你控制它的时间。”  
  
拉基蒂奇的瞳孔继续收缩。这就是他现在没有足够智商解释不出来的事情。  
  
而莫德里奇的下一个问题证实了他的预判：“你是不是也去查过，土耳其的药，三月兔？”  
  
“是。”拉基蒂奇说。他已经明白很多事情，“卢卡，你也是吗。”  
  
“我也是。”莫德里奇用额头抵上拉基蒂奇的额头，“三月兔的资料被销得太干净了。我除了那个计划被迫终止之外什么也查不到，半个其他的案例都没有。我之前只是猜测也许会跟三月兔有关。我还以为只有我这样。”  
  
万万没想到世间还有一个你。  
  
这就都解释得通了。  
  
蜂王和螳螂都不是无迹可循的。他们都只能靠捕猎Alpha维持生命。  
  
而螳螂这个名号已经告诉莫德里奇很多信息了。  
  
他注视拉基蒂奇眼里的海：“我去给你整一只A？手脚挑断带回来？高矮胖瘦颜值你有要求吗？”  
  
拉基蒂奇只剩不到10%的处理能力的大脑瞬间警钟大作，心下大骇。  
  
在周身情热中他的手心里突然渗出冷汗。  
  
仿佛蹦极纵身一跃后发现安全带崩开了。  
  
——不，不要，千万别。  
  
拉基帝奇几乎无法相信自己竟然这么蠢，竟然没有早早意识到这样下去莫德里奇一定会见识到他的发情期。果然温柔乡都是英雄冢，将莫德里奇抱在怀里的感觉太好，太温柔，太舒适，他的理智都忘了提醒他应该半路就让莫德里奇把他放下，他自己去伏击。  
  
他有一个从土耳其归来捍卫至今的秘密。  
  
知道的人几乎都已经死了。  
  
他思维痉挛着无声自白：我唯独不想让你看到我那副模样，卢卡。唯独不想你看到我发情。唯独不想你知道我的秘密。但你是你啊，这么聪明这么了解我，你一定一眼会发觉的。  
  
——我不是一个正常人。卢卡。我是一个怪物。  
  



	19. Chapter 19

拉基蒂奇移籍巴塞罗那的夏天，家族的八月夜餐会，布斯克茨对他说：“未来的教父……可能会跟你谈谈人生，跟新人说说话性质的。你当算命听就行，别在意。”

拉基蒂奇一脸懵逼。算命？什么算命？皮克算命？皮克算什么命？

指挥官大师们说的话总是对的。凌晨四点，巴塞罗那内定教父皮克神神叨叨地要跟他一起漫步回家族庄园。

拉基蒂奇以熟稔的言辞礼节与精巧微笑回应，并在他们离开宴会大堂取外套的时候自然而然地询问：请您帮我递一下好吗？

一种古老而好用的社交手段。

而太小的时候就能看穿人心的皮克发出一声嗤笑：“欸，放松。你不用对我做服从性测试，这些。没用哒。”

未来教父的蓝眼睛轻佻顽劣，意味深长。

所以拉基蒂奇马上知道伎俩不会奏效，将要发生的谈话他必须认真对待。

他们并肩走过家族修剪得当的蔷薇花园。皮克在月色下凝视他的眼睛仿佛中古奇谈中魔鬼拥有的、映照出人类灵魂本性的镜子，几乎要一眼洞穿他皮囊。

“你是真货啊。”皮克饶有兴趣，眯起眼睛如同欣赏珍惜动物。“家族的人才招募官真是太优秀了。你这样的人全世界有几个啊，竟然带来了巴塞罗那。”

拉基蒂奇理解什么叫当算命听听了。这说的是啥玩意儿。

但他依然觉得背上泛起一股被魔鬼盯上的寒意，遂微微扬起下巴，表演出被冒犯但靠完美礼节克制着自己的形态，问：“您……说什么？”

“你是真货。你跟那些家族雇来的精神病职业杀人犯不一样。同样对人类缺乏同理心，但那些人只是无法抑制暴力冲动的失败者。你不一样，你的异常合理无比。你是因为太合理和优化所以异常的，像人工智能一样。最适合做指挥官的生物。”

皮克听起来很开心。末了还轻松地补充：“你的外皮也是太精巧了。没有很多人能意识到自己在跟你说第一句话的时候，就掉入了你的陷阱吧？啊不，很少有人能意识到，你与他们接触的唯一目的，就是掌控他们吧，把他们变成一个你输入特定指令就会有特定行动的东西。如果我没有意识到这点，我也已经落入圈套了，跟里奥似的。”

拉基蒂奇演绎出尴尬地微笑，摇摇头：“您在说什么？如果您是在说社交辞令，我只是作为新来的人，试图与人交好。这冒犯到了您吗？“

皮克不再看他，但依旧愉悦，哼起了加泰罗尼亚小调。

拉基蒂奇浑身紧绷，一身冷汗。

他开始意识到这个男人可能是加泰罗尼亚最危险的人。被手下们戏称”看穿王“的男人，哪怕除此之外没有别的本事，也足以胜任家族教父。

拥有天赐洞察力的皮克，并不是通过人的行为语言构建学习一个人的内在。行为语言只是现象，而皮克自然而然能直视到那个本质。

皮克说的每一句话都说中了。

拉基蒂奇知道自己不正常。自己在土耳其永远地遗失了一些什么。

一些对人类来说很重要的东西。

 

那个凌晨的最后，皮克戏谑地对他说：”你这样兢兢业业伪装成一个正常人的模样，真是惹人怜爱。“

拉基蒂奇：………………………………………………。

他在那一刻也肯定皮克是加泰罗尼亚最喜欢恶作剧、知道怎么讨人嫌的人。

他非常愤怒，感到冒犯，却没有放过皮克眼睛里一闪而过的狡黠的光。

于是他瞬间也明白，这是皮克的社交技术，掌控人的手段，通过否认质疑他人迫使他人自证合理性和资格，让他人不知不觉奉上自己的真相，估计是对他的那句服从性测试的回击。他们半斤八两，几乎把世界上所有人都当成需要自己放牧的羔羊。

他们拥有如出一辙的深潭一样的蓝汪汪的眼眸，四目相对的时候迅速达成了共识，因为没有必要与同类冲突：我们互不干涉，和平共处吧。

 

废土上。指挥官们的藏身处中。

拉基蒂奇陷于危机意识的震慑不能自拔，莫德里奇也焦灼地看着他越来越不在状态。

“伊万，看着我。”他捧起拉基帝奇的脸，确保深海一样的目光聚集到自己身上，“你知道的，这是现在解决的唯一办法了。”

声音放轻放柔，眉眼垂下，仿佛劝说一个病重的孩子好好吃药。

过度的熨贴让拉基帝奇如梦方醒，而且是睡过了沧海桑田发现桃花源已经葬身火海的那种。

天啊。他几乎动弹不得，每一根还没被情热灼伤到崩断的神经都在尖叫。我都做了什么啊。

他宁愿莫德里奇像战时那样与他调侃着互相逼视，笑着互放狠话，也不愿意莫德里奇这么对他说话。

他视莫德里奇如他捍卫的神，他也早就知道跟莫德里奇分庭抗礼、互相分担是成为莫德里奇的“唯一”的唯一方法。

他得是西班牙黑手党的另一个神仙级指挥官、克罗地亚双绝的另一个、与蜂王对位的螳螂，才能获得莫德里奇全然的信任和仅有的依赖。

他在自己心中的牢笼里。

这个划地为牢是，他用优秀换存在于莫德里奇身边的资格。一旦他不再优秀，资格立即收回。

于是他陷入了两难的囹圄，动弹不得。

莫德里奇还在等着他恢复状态，与他一同作战。他们的处境还是很危险，一定有很多人在搜查他们。最好的选择当然是接受莫德里奇的提议，迅速捕杀一只A解决问题，找回战斗力。

但这样就意味他的秘密将呈现于莫德里奇面前，接受灰色的目光的审判。

末日的审判。他可能会升入天国，也可能会堕入地狱。

无论进退都不像有活路的。无论怎么走都会消耗莫德里奇对他的好感。

这在发情期的拉基帝奇的大脑中简直是世界末日、生命尽头。

他甚至在细微地颤抖，而莫德里奇自然而然将其理解成发情的症状。

于是莫德里奇决定去做正确的事情。他不想让拉基帝奇再痛苦下去。

他在拉基帝奇的耳边低语：“等我一下，很快回来。”

他转身离去，拉基帝奇模糊的视线瞥到莫德里奇的斗篷角飘飞的弧度。

绝望降临在他头上。

他无端伸出手，似乎在挽留一个逝去的生命。

莫德里奇顿住。

有什么勾住了他的斗篷。

他垂下眼睛，看到拉基蒂奇的战栗的手指捏住了漆黑布料，用力得关节发白。

一个正常的拉基帝奇有上百种方法限制一个人的行动。莫德里奇可以破除其中90%。

但这样颤抖地一捏，纵然他随手就可以拂去，可他怎么下得了手？

他只有乖乖蹲回拉基帝奇面前：“伊万你是不是……有什么苦衷？”

拉基帝奇如蒙大赦：“是。”

莫德里奇腹诽自己的旧部怎么一个两个都这样。幸亏他亲手进行过马德里新性别实验，要不他们都等死吗？

“那我来，伊万。你做好准备，会非常非常疼，基本上是打了刑讯药上刑的那个级别。”

拉基帝奇听完就笑了：“太好了。”

是疼痛就太好了。能解决就太好了。

莫德里奇叹了一口气：“忍一会儿。给我一点时间。结束之后我也不会有多少战斗力。我去……布置一下陷阱。”


	20. Chapter 20

不性交就能解决发情的方式是不存在的，没有人比蜂王和螳螂更明白这点。

抑制剂救不了的人，他们曾殚精竭虑地寻找解决方案，最终发现自己的理性和意志力在人类共同的始祖母亲手中的丝线，如同蜉蝣撼大树。

所以拉基蒂奇意识到一件事。

这个念头一出现在他沸腾冒泡的大脑里，就让他四肢百骸泛起一种奇特的战栗和舒适，仿佛看着年幼的芭蕾舞者第一次踩上足尖，踟蹰柔软，浮丽鲜妍。

这是他多少年的梦。

这是多少年在梦中都不敢细想的事情。

\--

梦是美梦。

十九岁的拉基蒂奇在德国的医院中醒来，习惯了光亮之后看到家人们喜极而泣的脸。

他对于自己如何从土耳其的走廊尽头的囚室里来到这里一无所知，整个人仿佛被重启了，但不觉得恍然或恐慌。

他看着母亲的泪水，在胞弟的怀抱里，也没有觉得心神激荡。

他深爱的家人们都在哭，连沙尔克的战友都悄悄避过了头。诺大的私人病房里低沉的哽咽令人心碎，只有他一个人，呆呆地眨眼，觉得自己与他们之间隔开了一个世界，他透过一层自己身边的透明薄膜，看着他们。只是看着他们。

不止是如此。

他在饥饿时无法自然而然地去进食，并生生把自己渴成脱水。来自他人的情感也变得很稀薄，近在咫尺的家人也让他赶到一种无法言语的陌生和隔阂。

但他怎么能表现出来呢。

他怎么能让他的家人更加心碎，让他的组织对他投入更多。

他觉得自己仿佛是一个游戏角色被删号重启，只不过这次没有像婴儿一样出现在新手村，而是直接被扔进了中段剧情，而他还对这个号、他所属于的这个人类、“伊万·拉基蒂奇”的社会形象非常陌生。

还好精神创伤和肉体创伤都理直气壮，医生们盖棺定论了厚厚一达报告，PTSD和重度抑郁并存，耐心地安抚他的家人，让他们多给他一些时间，毕竟这孩子刚从地狱回来，鬼知道他经历了什么。

还好有这些时间。他开始重新隔着这层薄膜学习这个世界。

饿的时候要吃饭，否则会死。渴的时候要喝水，否则会死。家人在不同情绪中有不同的表情，他做出某些回应的时候他们会快乐，另一些回应的时候他们会控制自己不要流露出失望。

像一个人来到外星球，挣扎着学习，每一个步骤都要过脑子。

一个月后他几乎要崩溃了：这太累了。

人脑一共就那么大，那么些个神经元。脑活动消耗75%的肝脏储存血糖，能量是有极限的，剩下的部分心脏总得跳跳，肠道总得动动。于是这是一个高度优化的系统，为了驱使灵长类好好活着，人脑的底端部分、下丘脑和脑干，将那些有益于生存和繁衍的东西都变得很快乐。高热量很快乐。性交很快乐。渴的时候喝水很快乐。排泄也是能带来快感的。这些活动都是简单的应激反应，不是所有的活动都需要大量脑力活动提供动力。

而未知带来恐惧，所以古老的灵长类不会没事儿就作死步入猛兽幽邃的巢穴。社会关系会安抚焦虑带来快乐，所以猩群猴群聚集在一起，最大化种群的生存率。

快乐通常以欲望的形式存在。想要快感即是欲望。拉基蒂奇感觉不到欲望，他觉得他可能把这个能力在土耳其遗失了。

再一个月后，连保持自我都变得很难。

当支持生存的每一件事情都需要消耗意志力去做的时候，他真的已经没有力气再活着。

家人的探望、复健医师的友善和专业、沙尔克顾问的关照，任何社会关系，都让他感到无比痛苦，像马拉松跑到最后累到筋疲力竭、浑身都针扎着的那种痛苦。

维持人格已经拼尽全力。他已经没有力气说话，无法去观察人们的反应来做出回应。

精神累到无法思考，但他无法停止思考。

他已经很痛苦，却不能停止痛苦，一旦连痛苦都没有，他都无法确定自己还活着。

所以为什么要活着。

生存是很残酷、很痛苦的，作为野兽或人都是如此。快感就像是牲口脑袋前栓的萝卜，一点浅尝辄止的极乐，仿佛是那个往生彼岸透来的微光。人如牲口，被这点欲望牵引着走下去。

为了抢夺资源；为了复制基因。为了死；为了生。

拉基蒂奇对自己脑袋前面这个萝卜一点想吃的欲望都没有，所以他的人生就只有世界的鞭笞。他仅仅是浮游世间，在苦海中漂流。痛苦如海洋般深邃，无处可逃，而一切离他都那么远。

没有希望也没有终焉。

直到有一天他收到了莫德里奇的信件，是伦敦的明信片和茶叶。那里面亲切的语气询问他还好吗，说自己这个夏天都在萨格勒布养伤，赶上了最后一季的夏天果酒，但搬家去伦敦黑街留的时间太短，导致手忙脚乱，作为一个强迫症要疯了。伦敦的夏末美得很，但马上要进入阴冷的季节，茶非常好，黑街有趣，克拉尼察、乔尔卢卡和普莱尼科萨都好。马上国家队又要集合，基地见，问他或者家人需不需要英国代购。

那晚上他做了一个梦。

梦是美梦。

\--

梦中他吻过卢卡金色的发端。他的家人和卢卡的家人坐在一起吃圣诞晚餐，热红酒在铜锅里咕嘟咕嘟响，屋子里是炭火燃烧的味道和橙皮肉桂的香。再后来下雪了，他和卢卡在萨格勒布多年获奖的圣诞集市上溜达，他在万家灯火中看着卢卡的睫毛落上小雪花，觉得自己这一生所求，不过这个人健康平安，和他们热爱的每个人都顺顺利利。

他们是神明和茫茫故土被雪覆盖的纯白天地见证的，会一起走向生命尽头。

他感到无法言语的舒适和满足。

在这个梦中他没有丝毫痛苦，如极乐净土一般光明，如那头金发一般耀眼。

仅仅“不痛”，足矣让他感到无法言语的舒适和满足，几乎要感动落泪。

这梦太美了，美到在他清醒时也是慰藉。

这已经足矣支持他走下去。

\--

见到莫德里奇的机会总是很多。秋冬每个月都有国家的任务。夏休有时互相拜会，一起度假。后来他到了巴塞罗那，莫德里奇到了马德里，简直时时刻刻都在彼此的雷达上。

在莫德里奇身旁他总是快乐又恐慌。

快乐是，他的梦近在咫尺。

恐慌是，莫德里奇太重要了。一旦重要，就总往坏处想。

怕自己做错了什么事情、破坏莫德里奇和他的关系；怕梦境入侵了他的理智，他越过莫德里奇的人迹边界，于是一步棋错后万劫不复。

他不敢做任何他觉得会让莫德里奇失望的事情，他怕自己会和莫德里奇走远。看不到莫德里奇，他连梦都没得做。即使这个“他觉得”，是他无法验证的、纯粹的主观的猜测，他也知道靠不住。

日日如履薄冰。

但他只有这点梦。这是他唯一活下去的慰藉。到最后，他已分不清他是眷恋卢卡，还是眷恋做梦带来的幻觉一般的美感，仿佛镜花水月。

心如庙堂。他的殿堂中心供奉着卢卡的圣像。

他的意识在那片苦修的尸陀林，一片晦暗的密林中，伸手不见五指，摸索着前进与生存。

深海的黑暗中的鱼类大多长得非常奇妙、非常猎奇。拉基蒂奇偶尔觉得自己也是这样深海中漂浮的鱼。那他的意识世界，一定也非常扭曲。

但卢卡就像深海荧光蛋白亮起的微光，始终是他心中体面的、稳定的、光耀的圣。

黑暗无边无际，但有这点光就够了。

梦是美梦。

\--

世界的终焉后，拉基蒂奇和许多新人类一样面对着会发情的身体。

他根本无法理解，这根本没有道理。

他根本没有生理上的性快感。与他有关的性交都是高阶意识上的，征服某个人的自我认同，拥有某个人的容颜的满足，在某人的身体上表演的自我实现的美学体验。

但就像他学会了吃饭喝水，他也学会了发情期意义的性交。

学得非常艰难。后来他觉得主要原因是皮克不是一个特别好的学习对象，因为他总不能杀了皮克。

他在心脏衰竭的边缘在巴塞罗那的海岸线挣扎，强烈的味道海风也无法吹散，吸引了一些人。

一些跟他一样被发情折磨到要发疯的人。

免不了一场恶战，他不知道自己能撑多久。他甚至不知道自己还能活多久。他觉得自己时时刻刻都可能浑身脏器衰竭死在这里。

于是他干脆躺到了地上。在这个极端条件下，活着的异性是最重要的。人们像口水嘀嗒、饿到残暴的野兽，只要能解决发情，干什么都可以。他要避免自己手脚被切断带走，所以他要保存体力。

信息素如气场。百战成神后的战士的信息素带着锐利的杀气和强压的威仪。就像鬃狗围住受伤的狮子，即使知道狮子受伤也会谨慎地观察再逼近一样，他听着身侧的潮骚默默等待了好久，才听到悉悉索索的脚步声逼近他。

从悉悉索索的试探变成不顾一切沉重的狂奔。

一个发散着高热体温的重量扑到他身上。

拉基蒂奇杀个人只需要一瞬间就能扭断颈骨。

他杀人的时候非常恐怖，因为他让一切显得都太轻易了，像死神吹一口气收一个人头。

在那一瞬间。

在那一瞬间。

在alpha信息素还未散去、热量也还没散去的人类尸体倒在他旁边的时候，在尸体撞击地面溅起的沙砾打在他脸上的时候，在他的身体因为异性的信息素而酸软着颤抖、同时因为被杀戮激起的狂气与肾上腺素而硬得发疼交融的时候，他突然觉得好受了那么一点，奄奄一息的心脏被冲进一点生气。

他长大眼睛，突然明白了什么，虹膜如身旁的翻腾的伊比利亚海。

像他学会的所有事情，他要做个实证研究，他身边的鬃狗、红了眼睛的alpha就是主动送上来的实验体。

他从血泊里站起来的时候豪发无伤，明白自己学会了。

”Sexual cannibalism is when a female cannibalizes her mate prior to, during, or after copulation.“

性交是一系列动作，越高等的生物越讲究。

对于有一些生物来说，性交终止于高潮。对于另一些生物来说，性交终止于精卵结合。

还有一些生物，性交终止于杀死异性同类。


	21. 番外·他的味道

旧人类·ĆorLuka的架子鼓演奏人·狙击手·苏巴希奇闻不到信息素的味道。他很好奇辐射后的新人类拥有的对于信息素的嗅觉是怎样的体验。

这是他对外宣称的。实际上他更想知道莫德里奇闻起来是什么味道，尤其是在聚众吸笛仿佛已经发展成了一种ĆorLuka的文化团建项目之后。

他终于忍不住问了朋友们这个他觉得说出来很失礼的问题：卢卡是什么味儿的。

所有被问到的人都以一种玄妙的表情回答了他。

 

他第一个提起这事儿的对象是同为旧人类的弗尔萨利科。那是一场抢劫活动，他和弗利萨克被分配到一组堵在出口。优势非常明显，莫德里奇已经带着人逼到别人老巢里。

他跟弗利萨克分别驾着狙和重机枪，无所事事，开始瞎扯淡。

“嗯，塞姆，”苏巴希奇犹豫着开口，“你也闻不到大家的信息素吧。“

“是啊，怎么了。“

“你说卢卡闻起来是什么味道的……”

“哎呀，兄弟，哎呀，太惨了，”弗尔萨利科拍拍他的肩膀，“你闻不到可真是太可惜了。”

苏巴希奇：……说得跟你闻得到一样？？？

 

他第二个问及的对象是维达。他觉得这人就不是什么正常人类，问点失礼的问题也没什么。

虽然跟这个人说话总是让人有些质疑自己的心智，而这人也经常跟他搭档，坑他不是一两次了。

“多马戈伊，”他问，尽量让自己显得平静，仿佛是问今天的天气和抢劫的收成，“卢卡闻起来是什么味道的？”

这名平时对他爱答不理的刀痴“噌”地一声放下了正在擦的刀，几乎跳了起来，看向他的眼神跟看知己一样：“特别、特别香。我好想跟他睡觉啊。”

苏巴希奇想起那天维达和乔尔卢卡打的架，心有余悸，准备把话题岔开。

但是维达没有给他这个机会：“特别，香，有点，甜，又有点苦，不腻。蜂蜜酒淋在刀上。”

苏巴希奇准备开溜了，他总觉得下一句话就要变成加点盐腌起来烤一烤金黄酥脆。这个画风不太对。

 

 

苏巴希奇总算意识到，如果他真的想知道，就得放下羞耻心，找几个靠谱的人问这个问题，问维达这样的奇人和弗尔萨利科这样的搞笑艺人是不会有结果的。

那还是先从经常搭档、有时需要他补锅的人入手，比如洛夫伦。听闻这个人也是Omega，感觉比较好开口。

洛夫伦给了他一个比维达还过分的回复：”啊，真香啊。“

那一瞬间苏巴希奇有冲动拎起枪托给洛夫伦后脖子来一下子。这些人都怎么回事儿，为什么说起这个话题都跟磕了药一样控制不了自己表情。

“我以为，你们是，同一种新人类，所以你们会信息素相斥？我听说？”

洛夫伦不屑地嗤笑了一声：“哼，那可是卢卡。跟别人可不一样。“

苏巴希奇认可这句话。一流的风致人物是能改写规则的，就像莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇用半年在克罗地亚十步杀一人千里不留行重整了A和O之间的强弱体系。

“卢卡的味道，真的，特别好，特别特别好闻，你想象一下你闻到过的最好闻的香水味。像花儿，或者水，或者柑橘，但是不娘，就是，特别让人喜欢。而且让人想去……维护它。就因为特别美好吗，你就想去保护。你知道吧，有时候场上，你会忍不住想着去保护他，想给他挡刀挡枪，虽然你完全明白自己one on one绝对打不过他，这人是现在世界上最强之一，完全轮不到我出手，我能解决的他肯定能解决，但你还是，不想让他受一丁点儿伤害。“

苏巴希奇也认可这段话。他在狙击点掩护突击小队的时候，会不自觉地将更多的注意力放在掩护莫德里奇身上。他可以说服自己，因为莫德里奇是王，是指挥官，是一场作战里最重要的人，理应优先保护他。

但他知道自己的情感比理智更强烈。

 

 

然后他问了莫德里奇内定的接班人，被大家调侃是莫德里奇和乔尔卢卡的儿子的科瓦契奇。

他终于收获了一个正常的答案。

科瓦契奇想都没想就直接回答了他，眸光清亮：“家。“

被一轮蔚为神奇的答案洗礼过，这少年简简单单的一个字戳进了他心里柔软的地方。他登时有些感动。

“家？”

“对。让人很安心，很放松，觉得自己是安全的。“科瓦契奇说，”像是冬天围在火炉旁边的感觉，暖和的蜂蜜酒，松树的味道，受伤再痛苦、再紧张的时候也能放松下来。就觉得，只要这人在，天就塌不下来。只要他在，没什么是解决不了的。”

“欸，小子，你也要加油啊。”苏巴希奇摸了摸科瓦契期刚剃成圆寸的头，“他可是想让你接手的。”

到底长兄如父。

 

 

他问了曼珠基奇，问了佩里西奇和雷比奇，又转到斯特里尼奇和布罗佐维奇。每个人都凝着一个玄妙的表情，用抽象的词汇向他形容一个情境，有人说夜晚花园里的月桂，也有人说雨后的森林，沙漠里暴晒后的香料。到后来智慧如苏巴希奇，总结出来一个似乎没人提出过的假说：闻到的信息素是主观的，取决于你对这个人的感受。

他也意识到那个玄妙的表情的含义。那天他问曼珠基奇的时候，他们正在一个小湖泊边扫荡。他在天光云影里看到自己的表情，跟曼珠基奇提起莫德里奇时如出一辙。

他真的问了一圈，几乎成了另一种团建活动，大概是聚众交流吸笛感想，以至于为了完整性，他不得不去问两个他本来不太想问的人。

 

 

他想了好几天怎么才能不奇怪地跟乔尔卢卡提起这个问题。这个问题没有不暧昧的问法，怎么问都会像是觊觎自己兄弟的人，虽然整个ĆorLuka都觊觎，大部分人堂堂正正地觊觎，让他时常觉得乔尔卢卡也是挺不容易的。

还好他平时给人的印象稳重可靠，旧人类的身份也很好用，切入点还是他最近在思索的、信息素是一种主观的感受而不是客观的气味的假说，他和乔尔卢卡的交流就比较斯文正经。

“所以你闻到的卢卡的味道是怎么样的？”

“我吗，”乔尔卢卡沉吟，斟酌着开口，“很好闻是没错的，但是，很呛，很烈，很不讲道理，有时候很尖锐，有时候很强硬，有的时候很暴躁，有的时候又……很苦，让人揪心。萨格勒布的那种特别呛的薰衣草味儿，6月份儿的时候，你知道吧。伦敦的……那种冷硬的胡椒味儿？马德里街上卖的那种52度自酿酒？扎达尔的海？”

这跟所有人给他的描述都不一样。

岂止是不一样，差的太远了。

但苏巴希奇马上就懂了。他也马上就明白他完全不需要觉得乔尔卢卡很不容易。

他们拥有莫德里奇的光芒、锋锐、坚毅、欢乐和温柔，乔尔卢卡还拥有那个人的阴暗、棱角、脆弱、烦躁和痛苦。

乔尔卢卡独家限定版，完整的莫德里奇，世界上独一份。

 

 

拉基蒂奇知道几乎所有狙击手都没受辐射的影响，像他们应该有的那样冷定如铁，保持了旧人类的风貌。

这人不愧是最善解人意最会说话最靠谱的，ĆorLuka官方发言人，对于苏巴希奇这个问题的回应，首先是：“我是不是应该先解释一下能闻到信息素是什么感觉？”

苏巴希奇点点头。

“大概就是，你知道每个人都有自己的气味吧，信息素就是放大了很多倍的那种，能隔好远闻见，也能挺容易地留在别的物体上。感觉更像是我们自己的嗅觉对于他人的味道变得灵敏了。”

“那你能闻到我的味道吗？”

“不行。我甚至也闻不到你本来的味道了。但你身上也有卢卡的味道，很淡。”

“哦……所以大家说的整个ĆorLuka都是卢卡味的，是真的，不是一种说法？”

“是的。感觉我们的脑子也稍微变化了一点，本能上吧，像动物那样，用气味表示所有权。”

“所以我们都是卢卡的人了？”苏巴希奇笑起来，觉得这样还挺带感的。

“可以这么说。”拉基蒂奇与他分享了这种莫名其妙的愉快。

“我问了一圈，卢卡是什么味道。大家说的都不一样，有些差别非常大。所以我觉得这是主观的，很大程度上被你对这个人的印象影响。所以，伊万，最后一个问你了，你闻到的卢卡是什么样的？”

拉基蒂奇也露出了一个玄妙的表情。这人惯常想得比较多，表情也更加玄妙。

他沉默了好一会儿，然后缓缓地说：“你知道……你知道海洛因这个词，来自于女英雄吗？“

苏巴希奇：“……啊？”

拉基蒂奇的眼神变得阴暗而辽远，仿佛冬季的海面。他又沉默了好一会儿，淡淡地说：“上瘾。”

苏巴希奇感觉拉基蒂奇已经陷入了某种哲思之中，他无论说什么都唐突打扰，但气氛悬而未决也让人在意。他斟酌半天才开口：“……嗯？”

“上瘾，”拉基蒂奇说，“卢卡的味道，非常上瘾。一天闻不到都会非常难过。”

苏巴希奇一瞬间脑子里划过的是青少年沉迷马克笔的味道的诙谐场面。他很难将拉基蒂奇跟这个场面联系起来。

“Heroine这个词根，来自于Hero，来自于Hera，希腊神话里那个，是守护神。如果我们将新世界的Omega定义为阴性……就很，就很合适，你明白吗。拜耳给海洛因命名的时候，佛洛依德赞美海洛因的时候，海洛因让人感觉无所不能，像英雄一样。”

这话说的玄之又玄，拖拖拉拉，很没有拉基蒂奇一针见血深入浅出的风格，但是苏巴希奇懂了。他在旧世界的伴侣毕竟是哲学教授，经常进行思辨和深度谈话。

他在心里赞美了拉基蒂奇，为拉基蒂奇倒满了酒。

不愧是拉基蒂奇，用海洛因形容简直太妙了。

他曾经想过，如果卢卡不是花了两年走遍克罗地亚和周边地区寻找他们，如果当初没能在国境线遇到乔尔卢卡，如果乔尔卢卡当时没有那种命中注定一般的直觉，如果当时他们晚那么一点点、卢卡已经将最后一颗子弹送进自己的太阳穴里……

如果，只是如果，仅仅是如果都让人无力想象。他在新世界的人生会非常不一样。他绝不会拥有这些被露水打湿衣襟的清晨，从岗亭上爬下来，卢卡温柔的拥抱和有力的拍肩迎接他，或是一同在废土上飞驰、电音吉他奏出燥热的低音、大杀四方的快意美感，乃至镇守国境的、对着夕阳和篝火一同举起不锈钢酒壶干杯、匕首尖上串着兔子肉的苍凉豪迈。他不会在睡醒后睁开眼睛的瞬间，期待这一天会发生什么。

他会逐渐干瘪、发疯、拿不动枪，在某个地方等死。

他不会拥有希望。

当时迎接科瓦契奇的全员餐会上，大家挨个诉说自己怎么来到这里，然后被卢卡视为继承人的少年听完评价：所以你们一个一个被卢卡捡了回来，跟我差不多。

大家听完觉得面子上有点挂不住，恼羞成怒，一起灌无辜的科瓦契奇酒。

但这话说的一点问题没有。

苏巴希奇接过拉基蒂奇的希腊神话讨论：“我有时候看着卢卡，就觉得自己是出征特洛伊的雅典战士，看着船头的雅典娜神像。能为某个极端美好而优秀的人而战，这多幸福啊，当年拿起枪，最好的归宿不就这样吗。”

“是吧，丹尼尔，你懂，”拉基蒂奇跟他碰了一杯，“赐予你奇迹的战神，国土的守护人，和你用生命捍卫的对象。”

 

 

他们被莫德里奇关照、保护、指引。

他们因莫德里奇热血激荡、所向披靡、无所不能。


End file.
